Each Other's Guardian
by TheLastSheika
Summary: Itachi is hired to retrieve a girl. The girl turns out to be none other than Haruno Sakura, his little brothers former team mate. The elderly woman that hired him is keeping secrets and he comes to find there is a link between him and the small pinkette.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi POV

I woke up in mild irritation. It seems all night I've been in and out of bed. My mind is in overdrive and really all I want is to fall back to sleep. Yet I can't stop thinking about the girl I see every night in the same dream at the same time every night. It's crazy that I waste so much time thinking about her; I don't even know what she looks like.

Every time I see her she's completely drenched in blood from head to toe. We're both on a battlefield littered with bodies of many other fallen soldiers and if it weren't for her sobbing I would have assumed she was dead like the rest of them. She's face down in the dirt and shaking uncontrollably from the deep hole in her back. I immediately run towards her but don't get too far. She slowly stops to shake as her last breath escapes her. Suddenly I can't breathe and I fall to one knee due to my sudden dizziness. I fall on my side and hear my pulse ringing in my ears. It's slow and the tempo keeps decreasing each second. I fall asleep and then immediately wake up in my bed drenched in sweat.

Who was this girl and why do I have the feeling she is the key to my demise? I want to put a face and a name to this girl so I can know who is causing me all this stress. I look at the clock and it reads 4:43 am. Kisame and I are supposed to report to a client in one hour. So I guess it isn't so bad that I get up right now.

I first take a shower not caring if I used all the hot water, that's what Kisame gets for sleeping in so late. I trudge over the makeshift kitchen kept in the Akatsuki base. It's just a sink with one counter, one mini-fridge, and one microwave. We have a hot plate if we want to boil some water but that's it. I look into the tiny fridge and decide not to eat anything but a piece of bread because everything else looks inedible.

"Man, you look like crap." announced a voice behind me. I turn to see Kisame standing in the doorway studying my face.

" Hn… you're not exactly looking so spiffy yourself." I shot back with a glare.

The shark man chuckled lightly then proceeded to the fridge. He looked at its contents then decided to take the same route I had for breakfast. It made me think we should be paid extra just for some damn food.

"Any idea of what an elderly woman would want hiring out two Akatsuki members?" Kisame asked bluntly.

" Not a clue."

Kisame grunted, "With the money she's paying she could have me watering her garden for all I cared."

"She's very wealthy indeed. Makes me wonder where a whack like her got a hold of the money she has." Itachi began to wonder.

It didn't take long for Kisame to devour the bland food and we made our way down the road that led to the town. Our base was not far from the fishing village in the land of tea. The old hag lived clear up the steep grade of hills opposite of the ocean. So not only did we have to walk through the village smelling of fish but we also had to climb. We turned our cloaks inside out so only the black showed. Even though we know some of these people wouldn't want to waste time out of their day to try and stop two-rogue shinobi it's still best to be safe.

We arrived at the address we were told to report to and stood before a gait. We stood there for a good thirty seconds and just decided to just jump right over it. We approached the porch at the farthest stretch of the house and saw a bell hanging right next to the door. So I pulled it and took a few respectful steps backwards.

A small petite young woman dressed in an apron opened the door and studied us for a few seconds. Then a look of realization seemed to cross her face. "Oh pardon me. Please just wait a moment."

We heard her call out for the lady of the house and a few minutes later she was back and invited us in. We walked promptly through the house towards the back. Once we came out to the back patio we saw a frail looking woman sitting at a table sipping on her morning tea. I approached her first and bowed promptly.

"Konichiwa Mokaya-sama." I greeted her politely.

She gave a weak laugh and said, " There's no need to be so formal. If you must, you may call me Lady Rainu. I do not wish to call you Uchiha-san. I will call you Itachi. The use of titles to show your respect is pointless. It is your actions that speak forth." She looked at me with a keen eye. "Now try and greet me again Itachi-san."

Her sudden and spiteful reaction startled me. I looked at the woman truly puzzled. She was a lady with such class that I thought her age alone would have implied that she would have preferred a formal title. She was definitely a woman held to her own standards. How high her standards were, I had no idea.

"Please forgive me," I began choosing my words carefully. "Konichiwa Lady Rainu. I am Uchiha Itachi and this is my partner Hoshigaki Kisame."

She smirked slightly but was sincerely smiling with her eyes. "Please sit down. We have much to discuss."

We sat directly across from her and I studied the woman's appearance. We were told she was 67 years old, but the woman looked ten years younger than her stated age. Her face was had a few subtle wrinkles that almost complimented the stark bright blue of her eyes. Her face was thin and graceful and the lines around her mouth indicated that she was a woman fond of laughter. She wore her silver white hair in a braid down her back and from what I could see she was in a very good state of health.

Her gaze was fixed on us and then she broke the silence. "Is there anything I could get you two? I haven't eaten my morning meal yet."

"Just a cup of tea would be fine." I answered trying to hide the fact we both were starving. Trying to change the subject I asked, " So what is it that you require of us? We were not told of the nature of your request."

The young girl who answered the door came and set a plate of food in front of Rainu and set out two china cups. Lady Rainu thanked her and began to pour our tea. "I have been trying to find the location of my long lost niece. Her mother has died recently and she has no father so I decided I shall become her caretaker." She sighed heavily, "Unfortunately her mother never wanted me to be apart of the young girl's life due to a nasty dispute some time ago."

I gave Kisame a quick glance and was glad to see that he had a puzzled expression similar to mine. Then I remembered how much this lady was paying us. Actually she had already paid. She sent the money to the leader, which was going directly towards our paychecks.

I contemplated this for a second and then decided whatever she wants she gets. "Alright, then if you would give us her name, former address…"

She cut me off quickly, "I plan to go with you. There is no need for background checks or notes of her current location. When we find her I will point her out and we will bring her back here."

I looked at her dumbfounded. This woman was crazy, off her nuts, and plain stupid to think we were taking her with us. She would slow us down remarkably and also if were to suddenly be attacked the woman might die of a heart attack! I tried to laugh it off as if she was joking but she looked at me with those eyes and I could tell she was quite serious.

"My lady, please, this process would be a lot quicker if you sent us alone." I tried to convince her. Yet she still stared back at me with the same expression, thoroughly unconvinced.

"No, I will go with you. You will not question my decision," she told us with no hint of amusement in her eyes. "You see I haven't hired a private investigator and I have no other family. So I have no official documents or any big files full of information for you. The only way I learned of her mother's death was a letter I received weeks ago from Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf."

I darted a look at Kisame but his expression did not betray any hint that what Lady Rainu said worried him. Kisame looked at me raising an eyebrow and all I did in response was make a short nod. I spoke up saying, "Are you suggesting your niece lives in Konoha?"

"I am certain of it." She replied bluntly.

"You are aware that they're not to kind to Akatsuki in the Hidden Leaf?" I asked just as blunt.

"Yes, and that's why I requested to have the two you. I hear that you are quite skilled with genjutsu Itachi-san. Is that not true?" She asked almost rhetorically.

"I am. But still…"

"Then it should not be that hard for you to disguise Kisame and yourself." She stated in a way to make it clear she expects much of us.

I took a deep breath and finally decided what we shall do. "Then tomorrow morning we depart to the land of fire."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

"Naruto how on earth did you allow your chakra levels to become this low?" I nearly shouted at the poor blonde in disbelief.

"Look Sakura-Chan. I've been doing some pretty hard-core training. This can only be expected." Naruto said trying to be as serious as possible. Yet he was lying on a bed in the hospital with numerous needles in his wrist pumping various liquids into his veins. It's pretty hard to be serious when you're in such a ridiculous situation.

I just stared down at him like he was the town fool, because he was. "Another part of training is learning control and not overworking yourself." I pointed out. "You're only setting yourself back by ripping yourself apart from training so hard."

He took in a long breath and then let it out in one big huff; it almost made him resemble a bull. Then he looked up at me with a pained expression and said softly, "I just want to bring him back. It feels like I'm the only one trying to bring Sasuke back. Everyone else has given up, but I won't."

I looked at him and felt my eyes gloss over a bit. "We haven't all given up. You're just probably the only one who could do it, that's all."

He looked at me confused, "You don't believe you could do it?"

"No, I don't think I could."

He looked at me and frowned a bit. "Just because you don't think you can bring him back doesn't mean you don't care."

"Crying every night doesn't bring your lost friends back home." I stated dryly.

Naruto grinned then said, "Yes, but crying every night shows how much you care. I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I promise I'll try and take it easy with the training."

"Alright then. You're gonna have to stay here for at least twenty more minutes. Then we can go get a bowl of ramen. Sound good?" I asked feeling my tears retract back.

"Ramen always sounds good!" he grinned widely.

"Why is that not a surprise?" I asked sarcastically.

Once we both exited the hospital Naruto began chatting at a hundred miles an hour about random things on various subjects and not even one of them related to any other. I can feel myself dozing off as we walk.

"So Sakura is this like a date?" Naruto asked me, shocking me back into awareness.

I groan loudly cause we have covered this many times before. "I've told you a million times. If you're paying for your own meal It Is Not A Date!"

Naruto's expression sank into a clownish frown. "I'm willing to pay if you want."

I laughed a bit and said, "That's why I don't want you to pay. Cause then it would turn into a date. You're not tricking me that easy Uzamaki."

We sat down at the counter at Ichiraku's. The best ramen stand in Konoha, according to Naruto. It was rather chilly out so the warm broth was a relief from walking through town in the sharp cold wind.

"So Sakura-Chan, Pervy Sage invited me to go traveling with him again and I thought he could help me master my new techniques. So I'm thinking of going." Naruto explained to me while at the same time trying to down a mouthful of noodles.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Do you mean Lord Jiraiya? Cause I have no idea who Pervy Sage is."

"Come on Sakura. You know exactly who I'm talking about. He will always be a perve and he knows it." He shot back.

"Still show a little respect," I sighed in exasperation. "I guess it's not that bad an idea. Just don't push yourself while you're away. I won't always be there to patch you up."

He shoved more noodles in his mouth then continued talking, "Yaaaaaa, whatever."

"You made a promise you dumb-tard! I'm not kidding!" I said as I raised my voice and slightly clenched my fist.

His eyes widened a bit and he swallowed. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll go easy on the training." He looked directly into my eyes. "I promise Sakura-Chan."

"Alright. Good." I exhaled my words as I calmed down. "Can we get some boxes? Sorry, but I can't finish this much food."

I boxed up my remaining noodles and me and Naruto walked down two blocks. Naruto stopped me at the corner of the street where we usually split to go our separate ways.

"Will you see me off tomorrow?" Naruto asked hopefully. I just nodded because I was getting sleepy again. "Great! Jiraiya said we'll be taking off around noon at the west gait. Maybe we can hang out before then. It'll be two weeks before we see each other again."

"Yeah, I'll defiantly be there. I need to run some errands in the morning. You can come if you want." I said slightly nodding off.

He gave me a look totally saying 'Sounds fun?' We went ahead and said good night then went our separate ways. I have to walk a few more blocks to get to my apartment so I had plenty of time to sort through my thoughts. At the moment all I can think about is Naruto setting out with Lord Jiraiya. Last time he came back a bit shaken up from all the partying. I got so sick of the stories he told me about him sneaking into bars and getting into unnecessary fights. He has a whole different persona when coming back from these trips. Fortunately it just takes one hard punch to the jaw to make him start acting himself again.

I'm in front of my apartment building and I walk inside and make my way up the stairs to the second floor. As I approach my door I stumble with my keys. Then I drop them. As I bend over to pick them up…

"HEY PINKY!"

I scream then whirl around to see none other than Ino standing in her doorway across the hall laughing her ass off. I seriously believe she enjoys torturing me.

"What. The. Fuck!" I'm now bending down on the floor holding my stomach trying to calm the rapid palpitations of my overexcited heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Ino reached over to help me up still giggling, "Oh baby I'm so sorry. Come on I was waiting for you to come home so we can talk."

I looked at her kind of creeped out. "You were looking through your peep hole waiting for me to come home?"

"No, I felt your chakra signature. It's hard not to notice it. You walk in the building and it's like a bright fire walking down the hall." She explained a bit surprised I hadn't thought of that.

"Oh yeah, you seem to pick up on that pretty easily. Still I've had a long day and that didn't help!" I argued while opening my door and walking into my apartment.

Ino followed and once inside looked around my kitchen. "In a hurry this morning?"

I looked around and then blushed a bit. First thing I grabbed was the sticky wok pan still covered in grease from my breakfast this morning. Then I realized I had left all of my dishes out from my rushed meal. "I'm sorry about this. Usually this place is so neat and orderly but I was just really freaked out a bit this morning."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. This morning me and Hinata were walking to the flower shop and we saw you." She looked at me with a scrutinized expression. "You ran right by us and we called for you. Yet, your face was so pale and it seemed as if you were deaf. It made me really worried."

All I could do was come right out with it. The memories were starting to make themselves present once again. I put down the dish I was scrubbing and let out a big sigh, "Ino, I can trust you right?"

"Yes Sakura. Of course you can." She spoke softly.

I shuddered then began to explain. "I've been having dreams. Nightmares really. They make me so afraid because even though I know they're not real I have a feeling someday they will be."

Ino's face melted into complete understanding. "Are they the same as the dreams you had about Orochimaru and Sasuke?"

"No," I cut her off short. "I wish. It has nothing to do with Sasuke. It's all about this war. I don't know if it's a war between lands or something like an Akatsuki attack. Yet in every dream I end up being the only one left fighting. It really sucks because I feel like I only have half my chakra reserve left and my opponent is getting the upper hand. Until I'm hit from behind and I fall flat on my face." I push myself up on the counter and I begin to nervously rock myself. "There's nothing I can do because I'm completely unable of getting back up. The worst part is the pain. It was like someone took a rod of hot iron and grazed it right into the marrow of your bone. It was like that all over. I could hear nothing except for this lone voice belonging to a man screaming out my name." I find myself staring down at the floor as I begin to tremble. I let out a shaky sigh, "I think that's the kind of pain that hurt the worst because I felt like I failed this person. I don't know who it was. I couldn't see. It may have Naruto or maybe Sasuke. I don't know." I shudder once more and then look at Ino. Her eyes are wide and her mouth agape.

"You really think something that horrible is going to happen to you?" She said in a shocked tone.

I feel my eyes beginning to gloss over and I my voice begins to shake. " Yes, and I feel like it's going to happen very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi's POV

I look out towards the walls of my former home. There's a pain in my chest as I remember the promises I made to so many people that I would never return. I never told those people my promises but I still kept them. Yet over the years my work has led me to come here always for a target. I never came back of my own free will. I was always forced to instead. I'm not sure how important it is that we retrieve this girl for Lady Rainu but I figure it must be if she was practically giving us half of her fortune.

I approached the elderly woman sitting by the fire and asked, "How are we supposed to know which girl it is if we don't even know what she looks like?"

She looked up at me and gave a weary grin. "You will feel it."

Kisame was leaning back against a tree just across the clearing. He shot up and crossed over to us. "A feeling? A feeling? That gives us no lead whatsoever! We're not stupid grandma! We're not kidnapping a girl based on how she makes us feel!"

"Peace Kisame." I whisper. "I agree my lady. We cannot identify a girl in such an indirect manner. Surely you must know more."

"I am not expecting you to find the girl Kisame," Lady Rainu began. "You are incapable of doing so. This is a task I expect only Itachi to be able to complete."

Kisame's blue face turned purple since it's almost impossible for it to be completely red. "I am completely capable of retrieving a spoiled Konoha brat back to you! There are thousands of girls in there and from what I've heard any one of them could be your precious little niece! I will not be sent on a wild goose chase lady!"

"Kisame!" The shark man now turned on me. "If you wish for me to enter the village alone tomorrow then so be it, but right now she gives the orders and you will respect her as your superior. If she thinks you are incapable then it's possible you may be."

Kisame was a man of short temper and right now he was fuming. Obviously offended with the way he was addressed. He looked at Lady Rainu and then back at me. "Have fun with your childish games Itachi." Kisame said this then grabbed his heavy pack and his sword and stalked off into the night. It's now clear that he wants no part in this mission and he will just return to base and pick up a new one. It's not the first time this has happened.

I turn to face Lady Rainu then sit and let out a long sigh. "I apologize for my partner's sudden and rash decision. The wage you sent for him will be returned promptly. If you still wish I will carry out this mission alone."

She smirked and then let out a short laugh, "He was slowing us down. I am confident you will be able to find the girl. Your partner would have only made you second-guess yourself. This is for the best."

"My lady, I don't understand. You speak of me as if I'm some sort of homing beacon."

She shrugged and looked me in the eye and said, "Perhaps you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

The sizzle of the frying pan filled the whole kitchen. I expect the sound will soon wake up Ino who is sleeping on my couch. If not the sound the smell of what's cooking surely will. I'm making plenty of bacon and eggs cause I know how much we both love to pig out. To make it more of a wholesome meal I made up a fruit salad.

I saw Ino straighten up on the couch and stifle a small yawn. She plodded over and sat on a bar stool next to the counter. She looked at all the food and then hummed to herself in delight. "You are awesome!"

"I figured you've been starving yourself all week and I think you need a cheat day." I chuckled at my health-obsessed friend.

"Yeah, I do deserve it. Especially after such a long night." She pointed out.

I frowned a bit remembering the events of last night. I guess I didn't explain to Ino that I usually wake up screaming from the persistent nightmares. They only seem to have gotten worse lately. "I'm so sorry. You did not need to stay with me. There's no reason to have you losing sleep too."

"Shut up. I was too worried to leave you alone. I'm afraid for you. These dreams are telling you something Sakura!"

I looked at her perplexed. I know they're telling me something and I feel like something huge is about to happen. It frightens me deeply. No longer wanting to talk about it I quickly changed the subject. "Do you have to work today?"

Her eyes shoot to the clock. "Oh yeah! In an hour! Dang it, I need to shower, do my hair, and my make up in one hour! Omg, that's near impossible." She ran out the door and called out, "See you later!"

This was my day off so I was in no hurry. So I picked out all of the strawberries out of the giant bowl of fruit leaving just blueberries, watermelon, peaches, and grapes. I am often guilty of eating all the strawberries so I only pick them out like this when I'm alone. I quickly showered and got dressed in simple cute black shorts with a pink V-neck graphic tee. I comb through my hair and dry it with a towel. I think it looks cute with it being slightly damp and I let it hang loose since I've decided to grow my hair out again. It's grown really long in a short amount of time since I know the perfect combinations of vitamins that help you're hair grow strong and healthy. With my light pink hair and light pink shirt I would be what Naruto would call a vision in pink. I laugh to myself as I'm reminded how cheesy that boy can be.

I grab my purse and then my reusable grocery bag as I head out the door to meet Naruto at the market. When I stepped out into the street I realized it was as close to a perfect day as could be. The sun was warm against my skin, which made me happy I wore what I did. As I walked through town I realized everyone was very lively. As I approached the market I was searching everywhere for a giant splash of orange in my field of vision. Yet I could not see my blonde orange clad friend anywhere. So instead I just set out for the items on my shopping list. First thing strawberries.

It was nearly ten and Naruto would be leaving in two hours. I'm very surprised he hasn't found me. Jerk probably thought hanging out with me would have been boring. To bad for him cause I just randomly decided to stop for some dango. I guess he missed out big time.

I sat down with my stick of sweet smelling rice balls when I noticed a boy staring at me from two tables away. He had platinum blonde hair that clung to his forehead and deep cerulean blue eyes that were not averting my gaze. He wore a simple gray jacket with a simple white T-shirt and he simply just walked over and sat right in front of me.

As he sat down I began to feel a bit lightheaded.

"Hi." He spoke clearly and intently. With just one word my whole body seemed to hum in response.

"Can I help you?" I asked obviously a bit uncomfortable. He still locked my gaze with his and I didn't know if he was just a really nice guy or a total creep.

"I'm sorry… you just look very familiar. Have we met before?"

I swallowed and answered calmly. "I don't think we have. You're definitely very distinguishable."

He obviously didn't know who I was so he just outstretched his hand and said, "Then it's very nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it. His touch made my hand slightly tingle. Like there was a very thin veil concealing his chakra network. I couldn't bring myself to pull my hand away. Then he asked, "And your name is?"

"Haruno Sakura."

He still held my gaze. Then he spoke very softly. "It's very nice to meet you Haruno Sakura. My name is Uchiha Itachi."

I gave him a puzzled expression then gasped when I suddenly felt myself black out.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi's POV

There was no way of knowing if I pulled off the genjutsu correctly. I've been looking at the pond in front of me to try and identify what I look like in the reflection. Since I didn't want to risk doing anything to intricate I just changed my features to the complete opposite of what they were. So I made my hair very, very light blonde and very, very short. I decided to match the color by making my eyes blue. I made myself a bit shorter just by cutting off two inches off my usual height. I don't think it's too drastic. Then I tried to disguise myself even more by changing the shape of my face. I just made it a bit rounder and more boy-like. I still can't see exactly what I had done but I have to get a move on.

"Itachi-san, the dawn is fast approaching. They will be opening the gates soon." Lady Rainu chirped over towards me.

"Hai, I will depart now."

She watched me as I grabbed the gray jacket I had brought. "I prefer you in normal civilian clothes Itachi-san. The dramatics of your usual cloak are somewhat misleading."

I looked down at my plain jeans and white T-shirt and agreed that they were a whole lot more comfortable than my usual uniform. Then I answered to her, "Well, when you're in the Akatsuki what you wear is not entirely up to you."

She looked me in the eye with that keen gaze. "It's just not you, that's all. Good luck to you today. I hope you find the girl."

"Thank you Mokaya-san."

She looked off towards the village then back to me. "Remember what I said. You will feel when the girl is near." I looked at her with an unfazed expression. "Itachi I know that you are planning to go to the Hokage's office." Now my gaze darted towards the ground. "You will not find what we need there. Just walk around today. Perhaps enjoy your former village. I know without a doubt that we will find her. Have faith Itachi-san. Pure, reckless, blind faith."

I stare at the ground not sure of what to do with my directions. I won't even have Lady Rainu with me and she expects me to find her niece, with no indication of who she is. I think to myself, 'Sure! I'll go ahead and waste your time. I'll just go enjoy the village and this girl will fall from the sky and then I can escort you home and I'll never have to see your crazy face ever again.'

"Whatever you say my lady." I say trying not to smirk while spitting it out.

"Good, now go."

By the time the gates open I'm waiting there on time. I wait for a few minutes so it doesn't look like I waited there for the exact moment they opened. They asked for my ID and state of business and I handed them the fake card then said I was visiting my family.

They let me through with no suspicion and it was a completely foreign feeling to me. They didn't even test for my genjutsu. Not that they would have even been able to detect it but still it felt very strange walking into the village as a free man.

Not really sure what to do I just walked around taking in the sights. Some parts of town were very familiar to me and others had changed over the years. I realized some of the shops I had known as a child were now out of business and some buildings totally demolished. Some streets were just as I left them and others had a complete new face.

I walked by the academy and saw children rushing in obviously late for class. Then a small raven headed boy ran past me and I held my breath for a second. It shocked me how much he looked like my younger brother Sasuke. My gaze followed they young boy until he disappeared through the doors. I quickened my pace and tried to forget about it. It shocked me how my memories are becoming my ghost.

I bring up my wrist to check my watch and it's nearly ten. Time seems to be going very slowly and I decided I might as well find something to eat. I walk down the main street in Konoha and find the main market. It's just opening up and there are many different options for a small breakfast.

There are many smells and most of them are smells of greasy, deep fried food that makes my stomach turn. I am hungry but I'm not desperate enough to ingest pure motor oil. Then I smell something sweet and immediately flock towards a stand with a large sign reading Dango over it. I buy a stick of the sweet tasting rice balls and take a seat at the farthest corner of the seating area.

I begin eating and as the sticky rice makes its way down my throat I feel a tremor make it's way through my body and I pause chewing. Now I feel nothing but a vibration all over right down to my fingertips. I can't tell if I'm sick or if there is something absolutely wrong. My eyes scan the whole area and I become extremely nervous. Then my eyes catch a glimpse of a girl with pink hair. My gaze never leaves her face and I fell a strange sense of recognition. I continue to stare in disbelief because what the crazy old woman said was true and I believe I just found my target.

I stand up and cross to where the pink haired girl was sitting and sat directly across from her. She's looking back into my eyes with a confused yet shocked expression. I continued to stare into her light green eyes then not knowing what else to say I simply just said, "Hi."

She looked at me skeptically and said, "Can I help you with anything?"

As she spoke my whole body seemed to hum in response to her voice. "I'm sorry… you just look very familiar. Have we met before?" I said trying to cover for myself. I'm sure my sudden advance made her feel very uncomfortable.

"I don't think we have. You're definitely very distinguishable."

I felt that slight hum once again. I let out a short laugh. 'If only she knew what I really looked like.' I thought to myself. Then I extended my hand towards her. "Then it's very nice to meet you." She took my hand and I could feel her chakra moving through the veins in her delicate little fingers. Neither of us let go so we just stayed like that. "And your name is?"

"Haruno Sakura."

I tried to keep my voice slightly hushed and I spoke very softly. "It's very nice to meet you Haruno Sakura. My name is Uchiha Itachi."

She looked at me truly confused for a moment then gasped as I let out a short spike of chakra into the pressure point in her wrist. She then fell limp and I gathered her in my arms and made my way back to where I left Lady Rainu.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi's POV

I approach the small camp we made with the girl still clutched to my chest. The strange sense of pleasure I get from touching her was so strange. It's as if the air around me is singing. Lady Rainu is right where I left her, sitting on a stump knitting some small rinsing cloths. She looks up at me and her face lights up from the sight of the girl wrapped in my arms.

"Oh Kami. You did it!" she whispers astounded. " She's just as I imagined her to be. And before noon! You truly are the best shinobi of your age Itachi-san."

I set the girl out on the grass and Lady Rainu crossed the clearing. "This is your niece isn't it?" I ask with a quizzical look.

"Of course it is! I would know my own kin." She shot back quickly.

"It's just the pink hair…"

She interrupted quickly saying, "Oh you know teenagers and their fashion quirks. She dyes it that way."

I look back at the girl and study her face. Her fine skin looks so soft and completely spotless. She has stunning round eyes that give her the most innocent look and her fine lips are the color of strawberries that look so soft and delicious. Then I run my fingers through the pink locks and it's so smooth and so soft. It shines in such a way that I can't imagine the color being a product of hair dye. Yet I don't question the resemblance any further. This is indeed the girl we were looking for.

I look over and Lady Rainu already has most of her things packed and sorted. She picks up her few bags and slings them over her shoulder. "Come now, we will be able to make it back to the Land of Tea by sundown. I don't expect to get to the fishing village but we can stay the night at an inn if we must."

"Hai." I say promptly and scoop the girl up in my arms once again. That humming returns to my ears and the warmth coming from the girl returns. She still is sleeping peacefully but I don't know how much longer she can fight consciousness.

Sakura's POV

My head starts to turn and I feel as if I'm hovering. I wonder if I'm still dreaming and am really confused because I feel like I'm waking up. Trying to open my eyes but still they're too heavy so my hands begin to feel for something to find my bearings and my hands dig into some cloth. It's warm and my hand begins to tingle because I feel energy and warmth. Then I realize it was someone's shirt. Then my eyes shoot open.

"What? Who?" I begin to ask. My mouth is a bit dry.

"Don't you remember Sakura?" A deep voice answers.

Then I look up and see those piercing red eyes. "You! Why did you? How- why-"

I sit up immediately and realize he had been holding me close then begin to look around. We were traveling on a wagon carrying cargo. It was probably transporting goods for trade. A horse was pulling it so we were going pretty quickly. I didn't realize another woman was sitting directly across from us until she placed her hand on my knee.

"My dear girl, I do apologize. My name is Mokaya Rainu. I own an estate in the land of tea. I've been searching for you and hired Itachi-san to retrieve you. It is by no accident that you are here." The elderly woman said trying to ease my nerves. She looked so sincere and my whole body relaxed.

I was still sitting on Itachi's lap and I nervously scooted back against a crate but the close proximity made it so we still had to sit close and my legs were still draped over his lap. "Why do you need me? Do you have girls abducted when you're in need of assistance because I would have gladly helped you if you contacted me."

She let out a breath and looked at me and then to Itachi. "I know, but there is a reason for carrying out your retrieval the way I did. If I simply just sent a letter you would not have met Itachi."

I looked up to Itachi and he had a dumbfounded look on his face. He then spoke and my body hummed once again. "I thought you said she was your niece and you meant for her to live with you."

"She will be coming to live with me, but she is not my niece." She was looking at Itachi as if she expected his reaction. "And Itachi you will also be staying with me."

He laughed and then answered back. "Uhh no. You are mistaken. After we return Ms. Haruno to your estate I am to report back to base. I have no time to remain with you."

"Itachi you don't have to return to the Akatsuki. You are no longer a member in fact." She said with no sign indicating that she was lying. Or at least that she completely believed in what she was saying.

Itachi looked very concerned by the way he looked at the elderly woman. "Are you really so arrogant that you think one can just walk away from a loyalty that they pledged to in blood? If so I think you need to look at the stakes my lady."

She looked at Itachi with a keen eye and I thought the lady was nuts too. Then she spoke very clearly and annunciated every word with a clear sharpness to be made sure she was not misunderstood. " Itachi-san, I bailed you out."

He let out a short laugh, "Excuse me?"

"I am not kidding. I didn't just pay your leader for your services. I paid for your loyalty. You are now a shinobi under my leadership. If you didn't realize the absence of your cloak already you should know I burned it." She said with a small grin of contentment and a glint in her eye. She was dead serious and could tell he still needed convincing.

" I've never heard of someone buying another shinobi. I would not be let go without a serious game piece coming into play. How could you buy me out?" Itachi asked still skeptical.

"I gave him half my fortune. Along with the deeds to my two other estates in lightning country." She said with a small sigh.

My eyes widened and I looked up once again to Itachi and his face was too dumbstruck. I just don't understand and so many questions pop into my mind. Then an explanation became necessary for me to fathom why this lady would go to such extremes to bring us together. "Why would you do such a thing? Why is this so important that you have us in service to you? This makes no sense. At your age you shouldn't be bringing such a burden on your shoulders. My lady what would lead you to do such a thing?"

"It is almost dusk and we should be turning in to an inn soon. There is one meant for common travelers right up this road. We shall speak of this behind closed doors." She said with a promising tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's POV

As we arrived at the inn I stepped down off the wagon and realized Itachi's arm was still around my shoulder. Under normal circumstances I would have slapped the man's hand away but there was something so alluring in his touch. It made me feel so secure in the warmth that seemed to surround me. The sensation the man next to me brought was so strange. He had an energy radiating off him that made me feel so hyperactive.

We walked in and asked for a room. The man at the counter said he would give us two so Lady Rainu could have a room for herself. It was the respectable thing for our host to do but that would mean I would have to share the remaining room with Itachi. We walked into the room Itachi and me would be sharing. She sat in an armchair at the corner of the room and we sat on the bed. (Which was also the only bed to my dismay.)

"I suppose it's time for you to get your answers." She spoke finally.

We both nodded and she took a deep breath. Then she looked at us curiously. "How do you two feel?"

We looked at each other then back to her. "Fine I guess." I answered shortly.

She looked at us both with an amused look in her eye. "I mean when you're near each other. The feeling that you two get." We were looking at her with alarmed looks. "When you two touch? When you speak to each other?"

I was at a loss for words. She seemed to know about the strange connection that I barely knew anything about. Itachi was the first to speak. "How do you know about that?"

"I know because that's what you should be feeling. You two are meant to share an energy. You are meant to be each others guardians." She said calmly and plainly.

We both sit there for a bit trying to make sense of what she said. Then I speak up in a small voice. "We're meant to be each other's guardians?"

"First you should probably know more about me. Hmm?" She said with a raised eyebrow. We nodded in response. "Well then you should know my riches are inherited from my father. He owned a ship line that traded goods around the coast. I am the owner now and that's how I make the money I do. That's why I'm not so worried about my running out of financial support any time soon."

"Never had any children and the only family I have left are my two sisters who live in river country. Don't speak to them often so I live alone. One thing about my sisters and I is that we're meant to keep a watchful eye on the peace flowing between the nations. Our family has always had loyalties and many friends in each of the nations. We were well known. My father always believed in sensible solutions to settle disputes between lands. It's been this way for generations. The only time my sisters speak to me is when it involves politics and they contact me to make sure through my connections that I arouse awareness to valid concerns." She looked at us both with a serious gaze. "There have been rumors going on for years now that the Hidden Sound is intending to start war with neighboring nations."

"Rumors are rumors aren't they?" Itachi asked not convinced there should be any concern.

" I thought so too. Until I heard that they have sent shinobi to start hunting down Jinchuriki."

My eyes widen and I catch my breath. "Really? Why would they do that?"

"They believe that they will bring destruction to the world and that they will pay for other's foolishness. So they decide to take it upon themselves. They are waging war against the other nations because they believe that the Jinchuriki are being protected." She said with a somber expression taking over her face.

Now I am truly puzzled. "What does that have to do with us being under your service?"

She smiled widely. "It's not something I can just tell you and it make sense. Think about what I have already said. You two must discover what it means to be each other's guardians. Ponder what it is to share an energy. You'll see what it means soon enough."

And with that she bid us goodnight and left to her room. I was left alone with Itachi and we were both as confused as two could be. Then the air started humming again and I could sense his every movement. He walked over to the closet and pulled out the extra blankets and threw them to me.

"It's going to get cold tonight so it's fine if you have those. You can have the bed I'll sleep in the chair." He said as he sat himself down and I just frowned and felt bad.

"That's no way to sleep." I state simply.

"Doesn't matter. Go to sleep."

"Seriously this bed is made for two people. It's ridiculous that you think you have to sleep in that chair." I say trying to convince him it's okay.

"I already get nervous enough around you. Why make it harder for me." He said with an amused smirk.

"Please, I don't want to wake up in the morning and feel guilty cause you're stiff as a board." I look at him intently.

I reach out my hand and he takes it. I begin to pull him closer and the humming increases. He's now sitting at he edge of the bed and I feel that warmth. Then he looks at me with a look of defeat. "Fine, whatever makes you feel better."

He lies down and pulls me down with him. I ball my fist in his shirt and lay my head down on his chest and listen to his breathing. He pulled the blankets over me and started running his fingers through my hair.

"So you feel it too?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, which freaks me out that you do too." He said back. The vibrations of his voice lulled me into a deep relaxation.

"Are you happy of what she's done?" I ask really curious of what he's thinking.

"Hmmm?"

"Lady Rainu. She kind of bought you your freedom. Well if working for her can be considered freedom." I said rephrasing what I meant.

He let out a perplexed sigh. "Um yeah, I am. I've been wanting to leave the Akatsuki for a while now but never thought I would ever get the chance." He continued petting my hair. Then he turned the questions on me. "And you? You're okay with this?"

I let out a weak laugh. "It's weird I shouldn't be, but I am. I expected this actually."

"You expected to be kidnapped and employed under a crazy old woman?" He asked sarcastically. It made me laugh cause it was partially true.

"I don't know what I was expecting. I just knew something big was going to happen. Something was going to change." I explained.

"And are you happy about this change?" He asked softly.

I let out a sigh and then answer back just as soft. "Yeah, I think I am."

I curled up even more, burying my face into his warmth. The air began to hum in tune with his breathing. He pulled me closer and locked one arm around my waist while he continues to pet my hair. I sighed into his embrace and was slightly woken from my trance when he let out a short laugh.

"What?" I asked confuse.

He laughed again, "Do you hear that?"

"The humming?" I asked.

"You hear it too? That's amazing." He said in disbelief.

I began to fall asleep again. His breathing lulling me to sleep. "Hmm… yeah it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Ummmm… so here's what's up. I am brand new. Yep! Hot off the press. This is my first story ever and I will make a promise to you that I will continue with this. I'm gonna probably deliver chapters in "packages". Just to make this easier on me. I'll try and update every week. Man, I'm excited! I love this story! I feel it's gonna be awesome! I would love reviews though…. So tell me what's up. I need to know what you people are thinking! Thank you Toyroys! You're my first reviewer ever! I love you! You're awesome! But seriously people tell me what's up and you're opinions on this story. So here we go! On with the story!

Itachi's POV

I was stuck in the same spot once again. The girl was face down sobbing once again. There I was grief stricken and immobile. I knew I was crying out her name but my words were mute to my own ears. She stopped sobbing and let out a few trembling breaths. Then I felt myself begin to drain. Tears were running down my face from the loss of my dear companion. Who she was I still didn't know. Then I fall on my face and my vision blurs from shadows to blackness.

I let out a huge gasp as I awaken once again in a coat of sweat. Then I am aware that I was not sleeping alone. I look down at the small kunoichi in my arms and she was looking up at me with deep concern. It looked as if she had been crying and I begin to wonder if I had frightened her.

I slowly choke out, "I'm so sorry... did I wake you?" My breathing was still uneven and I couldn't mask it quick enough for her not to notice.

"No, did I frighten you? I thought I had woken you." She answered back just as choked up as I am.

My brow furrowed as I realized she must have woken up on her own. "Why would you wake me up? Are you okay? Have you been crying?" I feel my shirt is slightly damp and her eyes a bit red.

"Umm… I just had a bad dream that's all." She answered in a small voice.

"The dream was bad enough to make you cry?" I said hushed. "So I'm not the only one who has nightmares."

Sakura looked up to me and I could see true puzzlement in her eyes. "You had a nightmare too?"

"Yea… do you always get them this early in the morning?" I ask looking at the clock.

"Always. Around 3:30 am usually." She said her eyes widening in astonishment.

"May I…. may I ask what you're dreams are about?" I whisper softly.

Her expression seems to sink into a look of terror. "Well…. There's this war. The enemy… I don't know who it is. But they're winning. The armies being cut down man by man and I always end up fighting alone. I have nothing but a kunai to fight with and I feel defeated already. I only seem to have half my chakra reserve left and it's as if I forgot every jutsu I know. Then I get knocked down from behind. There's a huge wound in my back now and I can't heal it."

I'm holding my breath. There's no way she is the girl from my dream. This isn't making sense. "Is that why you were crying? From the pain?"

She nods. "I described it to my friend Ino it's like someone took a hot iron rod and drove it right into the marrow of my bone. It felt like that everywhere."

This is not happening. There's only one thing that could convince me this was true. "Did you hear anything? Was there anyone else there in the dream?"

"Yes… there's someone calling my name." My eyes widen. There's no way. "It sounded like a man. He's calling out my name. I feel so terrible, I felt like this person meant a lot to me. I felt like I failed them." She's wiping loose tears from her eyes and caught her hands in mine.

"Sakura." I lift her chin up to make her look me in the eye. "I was the one calling out to you. And there is no way in hell that you could ever fail me."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked truly confused.

"That's the same nightmare I've been having." I said with a short laugh.

Her eyes widened even more and more tears were spilling out. "That was you? Were you hurt? Wha-"

"Shhhhhhh… I saw you. I was stuck in one spot and all I wanted was to run to you." I pulled her close and tried to hush her questions. "What made it a nightmare… was losing you."

Sakura's POV

We were on the road once again and making our way towards the fishing village. It's hard to believe my life changed so much in one day. This is exactly what I was expecting even though I had no idea what to expect. I'm still surprised. Surprised at the feelings building up inside of me. My trust in Lady Rainu is still underway but my trust in Itachi seemed to be in full bloom after what we discovered last night. The sudden revelation that he's the man from my dream is still so surreal. It's so strange because I'm supposed to fear him. I should have my guard up with him around. For crying out loud! He's the one who kidnapped me! And yet I'm completely comfortable with my two new traveling companions.

Itachi hasn't left my side since leaving and when we stop to rest he finds so many excuses just to touch me. Sometimes he brushes the hair out of my eyes saying it just really bothers him. Yet each time his fingers always linger for a moment on my cheek. He's always offering me a hand up. Putting his around me in busy towns just claiming to be careful. It all rather amuses me. His touch also soothes me. We finally make it to the fishing village and we walk up a steep path leading away from the village. The area is rather remote, away from the busy noise of the town.

We walk in to the house and it's very spacious inside. From the outside it looks rather compact. The living room is very open with a wall rather tall wall full of windows. The rooms a little sunken in giving emphasis on the height of the ceiling.

"So your rooms are to the left. Choose any of the four that you want. Each set of two have a bathroom connecting the rooms so you can either share one or have separate. Doesn't matter. The kitchen is to your right. I like to eat outside but we can eat in the dining room if you like." Lady Rainu handed her bags to a small petite woman. "Oh and this is Yuko, she does most of the maids work around here. Ask her any questions if you need anything."

We both nodded and headed to see the rooms she was talking about. "I'm guessing you'd like your own bathroom?" I nearly state instead of ask.

He smirked, "Well I know how you girls can be. I wouldn't mind crossing one thing off the list for us to fight about."

I laughed, "Okay settled. And we don't fight."

"And I never want to start." He laughed.

I walked into the room I would be staying in and looked around. The walls were stained in a neutral tea green color. There's a queen bed centered at the farthest wall and a dresser with a convenient sized mirror placed above it. Then there was a closet. I have no clothes to put in it since I only had my purse which had a couple kunai, my wallet, a book I was reading, and a small bag of make up. The bathroom was connected to another bedroom and had a counter with two sinks and parallel was the toilet and bath/shower.

"Sakura…" I turned around and saw Itachi at the frame of my door.

"Yeah, you need something?"

He simply looked around my room then at me. "Lady Rainu said she's exhausted from our travels. So we might as well eat out. Also we can get some things in town since you didn't have the choice of bringing anything."

I smiled back and answered, "Yeah that sound good."

We walked down the steep path and I realized how much it cools down at night. I'm still in just my shorts and t-shirt. Goosebumps appear all over my arms and I shake at the chill. Then Itachi took off his grey jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"We're definitely gonna need to get you a jacket. It's not as warm here like it is in Konoha." He said as he snaked his arm around my shoulder. He's warmer than the jacket is.

We decided to have sushi since we're in a fishing village. Usually I shy away from the stuff because I have a phobia against raw food. We get seated in the farthest corner of the restaurant and it's quiet since there are only two other tables being served. When I sit down I realize how tired my legs are from all the running. No wonder Lady Rainu turned in early.

Itachi sat next to me and I could feel that warmth return. "So have you made any attempts at solving the old bat's riddles?" He asked looking curiously in my eye.

I eyed the menu on the table then looked up again. "I don't think it's really a riddle."

"What do you think it is then?" He prompted.

"Ummm…. I'm not sure. Maybe I'm being more literal about it. She seemed to be literal when she told us." I bounced back.

"Sharing an energy. That's not really a literal concept." He was as puzzled as I am.

"What about the energy we feel around each other?" I suggested the fact.

He blushed then skimmed over his menu then shut it. He let out a short laugh. "Uhhhhh…. I just thought that was attraction."

I blush profusely. Then laugh back. "You hear the air hum when you're attracted to women? That seems kind of odd."

He looked at me then smirked then said softly, "That's just it. I've never felt attraction toward a woman. I have no idea what that feels like."

I was astonished. He was at least twenty-two. You'd think he'd have at least simple crushes. I laugh nervously. "Well I don't think I've shared dreams with people before. That has nothing to do with attraction."

He looked at me then took my hand and massaged his thumb across my palm. I could feel the networks of chakra through out his hand. It was so warm and comforting.

He looked at me in the eye then smirked his usual smirk, "Well then, maybe it's just as literal as it appears to be. "


	9. Chapter 9

So. You guys reviewing? Or are you just sitting there at your computer laughing beyond control at my story? Well I don't think your laughing. I'm just nervous about what I write, that's all… So there are two events that need to happen. I'm not really sure what order they should come in… but I'm too hyped up on the ItaSaku action going on that I'm just gonna plod along! Enjoy and tell me what's up after you're done reading! =)

Itachi's POV

After we finished eating we left to go see if any of the local stores were still open. Most of them were so we just headed for the nearest convenience store. It had a clothing store attached to it but it looked like the lady was closing up.

"You want to just ask if she'd let us grab a coat real quick?" Sakura whispered beside me. The sound was so chilling that it stopped my heart for a moment.

"That's fine."

She called over to the lady. "Excuse me, are you closing?"

The woman from behind the counter answered back. "Yes, but is there I can help you with real quick?"

"Ummm… I just needed a coat. That's all."

The lady walked over. "Sure, probably need one don't ya? It seems like its winter in summer around here." She eyed me then looked back to Sakura. "Or is your boyfriend not being a gentlemen and saying he wants his jacket back?"

Sakura's face burned red immediately. "He's not- I mean- we're not… He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh." The lady chuckled. "Misread the vibe. Sorry dear. Well over in the corner we have some light jackets. Not much to choose from, I'm sorry."

We walked over and Sakura sorted through the small rack. "Most of these are just sweatshirts with cheesy fishing sayings." She giggled then held one up that said 'How do you keep a fish from smelling? Cut it's nose off!'

I laughed… not cause it was funny. Cause it was so bad. "Wow, I don't think fish jokes are really for you."

"No. Not at all." She said laughing at how hideous it was.

The lady walked back and saw what we were laughing at. "I'm not really sure if that's quite for you honey." She went in the back and came back with a box. "This is an order we got for fall. But," She hoisted a piece of navy blue cloth out of the package. "Something as cute as you shouldn't ever have to wear something so hideous."

I helped her take off my jacket as she took the item from the lady. She slipped it on and it was a mini-hooded cloak. It buttoned up at the base of her collarbone on the left side and the rest of it fell down to her natural waste. A ribbon highlighted the edges of it to add some interest to the fabric. It fit her well and contrasted beautifully with her light pink hair. I grinned as I studied her over.

"Little blue riding hood." I joked as I spun her around. "I like it."

She laughed at my joke and turned to the lady. "We'll take this one I guess."

We paid for the jacket and some pairs of leggings for Sakura to wear other than the pair of shorts she currently owned. It was getting dark so we crossed over in the convenience store and bought some necessities and made our way down the street. I looked around and observed a lot of guys eyeing Sakura next to me. Well, it pissed me off. So I looped my arm around her shoulder and sent a few glares telling them, 'Fuck off. She's mine.'

We made our way up the steep path and entered into the house through a sliding door. We made our way over to our rooms and I watched Sakura enter hers without a word. Then I remembered I had a few smaller shirts that should fit her. I grabbed them out my own drawers and knocked on her door that was slightly cracked. "Come in." I heard her call from the bathroom.

She was tying her hair up in a ponytail and removing her jacket. "Hey I have these for you."

She eyed me curiously, "Aren't they yours?"

"Yeah but they've always been small on me. They should fit you fine."

She giggled. "Are you feeling guilty cause I practically have nothing? Cause it's not a big deal."

I raised an eyebrow. "No, I just want to take care of you that's all."

She smiled then gave me a hug. The heat was so pleasurable that I felt like complaining when she pulled away. "Thank you. You're too kind."

"So… I've been thinking."

She giggled. "Uh-oh."

I shot her a sarcastic look, "I've been thinking. About us… I think Lady Rainu is leaving out something really important. I can feel you're chakra, your energy, and I feel a disconnect when we're apart. There's a physical and emotional link obviously. You know it and I know it. Now all she needs to tell us is why."

"You can't let anything pass you by can you?" She said amusingly. "Have you ever just stopped trying to analyze everything and you know… took a brain vacation or something?"

I laughed and realized I haven't stopped thinking about this all day. "I guess I can't. When something's left unsolved or there's something left unresolved in my head I can't stop thinking about it."

She smiled then walked over and picked up my hand. I can feel it again and I never want her to let go. "I'm guessing Lady Rainu would tell us tomorrow. It seems she has our answers but I'm guessing she wanted us to learn in order to discover. And I think you've learned a lot in one day. Just be content with that."

"Then I am eagerly anticipating tomorrow."

She smirked then raised an eyebrow. "So why were you giving the guys in towns dirty looks?" She let out a laugh while waiting for my answer.

I stared at the wall, not wanting to look at her face. "Just being protective… maybe overprotective."

"Well the stare alone was pretty scary. But mixed with your sharingan I think they nearly had a heart attack." She said laughing.

I let out a short laugh. "Well just letting them know what belongs to me."

"Oh. So now I belong to you?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Damn right you do." I smirked back.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh man…. I'm gonna feel so horrible! Toyroys, you need to know something. The real cute bonding going on is great, but it's about to get complicated. Someone stole Naruto's best friend! You think he's gonna be cool with that when he finds out? Naw, he's gonna PO'd all the way. Even though Sakura's kinda okay with everything she's still got friend's back at home. Yeah, look forward to some complication! Sorry to kill the non-angsty mood but hey gotta keep it real! If that was a spoiler sorry… but I just had to warn you. The drama of this romance/drama is about to arrive. Be afraid… very afraid. =D Also I realize my whole delivering in packages idea is a bust. I find that I can update everyday. So I'll just do that whenever I guess.

Naruto's POV

I looked back around the bar and tried to find the big oaf. We were supposed to leave an hour ago but I lost the perve again! It shouldn't be hard to find him. His frickin hair is ginormous! Then I spot him. Leaned over the counter breathing down a girl's neck. She looked to be about my age. Maybe even younger!

"Pervy Sage! We were supposed to be on the road by 2. Its three you idiot!" I yelled as I whirled him around on the barstool.

He looked at me annoyed. "It is not."

"It is too! Now say goodbye to your little friend, which by the way could be young enough to be your daughter!"

He stared the girl over then shot back at me. "Bye the look of how well developed her breast are she should at least be 25 in my book."

"I'm 15." The girl piped up.

His face twisted into a look of horror. His jaw nearly fell off. "Narutoooooo let's go!" He said making a beeline for the door.

I followed after him while he ran out into the street. He looked around for me not realizing how quickly he left. Also he was dazed cause of how bright it was outside so he looked like your average crazy old person.

"Why you being such a prick? You've been so serious lately… we need to get you a girl," He said as he hobbled along.

I just stared at the ground as we began to walk. "No, that is not what I need. Opposite in fact."

"Okay…. What's going on between you and Sakura?"

I was shocked he knew that's what was bothering me. "What makes you think there's something going on?"

The old man just chuckled to himself. "You were implying you have a problem with a girl and Sakura's the only girl you talk to. Not hard."

"I talk to plenty of girls! What are you saying?"

"Yeah right. Sakura's the only one you ever hang out with. You don't even talk to the girls I introduce to you." He said while turning the corner.

I trotted after him angrily. "Hey just because I have a sense of talking to girls my age doesn't mean I'm a prick!"

"Alright!" He said as he threw his hands up in surrender. "Seriously why you mad at her?"

"She promised to see me off and never showed. She said she was gonna go shopping. But when I went to the market she was nowhere to be seen. She totally blew me off!" I said in agonized disbelief.

"You're mad cause you didn't get a stupid goodbye hug? Jeez, being hung up on one girl isn't healthy."

"I'm not hung up on her! It's just she promised to be there and she wasn't. We're best friends, promises kinda mean a lot." I said kicking my feet along the ground.

"Well when we get home I'm sure she'll have an explanation."

"It better be good. That's all I gotta say about it."

We were well out of town now and Jiraiya turned around to face me. "Okay I think we're alone and I don't sense any chakra signatures around. So listen. I'm still gonna train you like I said I would but there's a reason why I brought you with me."

"So you could get a two for one deal on beer."

He eyed me like he was being careful of what he says. "That's… part of it. But there's another, more important reason I brought you."

"Alright… I was kidding about the beer."

"Look, Lady Tsunade chose me to come respond to a message she received. Being one of the shinobi three she wanted come to be extremely cautious. But she also wanted you to come because she expects you could help a whole lot." He started.

"Help with keeping you focused? Cause yeah you suck at that." I said sarcastically.

"Let me finish." He shot back completely serious. "Naruto the message was from Sasuke."

I freeze and a look of disbelief is plastered to my face. "What did it say?"

"He has killed Orochimaru and wants to talk about his charges against the village. Now that he's free from his power he's almost testing us to see if we still trust him. If he decides we don't he will avoid us altogether."

"Well then what's the point of this? Do we trust him?"

He breathed and his brow furrowed. "Well we will depending on how he chooses to cooperate with us. That's why you're here. If he doesn't listen to me then maybe he'll listen to you." He lifted his head to meet my gaze. "Naruto this isn't just him testing us. We are also testing him."

"Okay then where's this happening?"

"At the valley leading up into the pass." He yawned as he stretched.

"Okay when is this happening?"

"Oh, we were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago." He said as he looked at his watch and scratched his head.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. "First you fail to tell me about this all day but we're not even on time! You're unbelievable!"

He groaned as he walked over. "Alright calm down. I'll get us there in a second." He placed a scroll on the ground, pricked his palm. Then he began a flurry of hand signs, grabbed my wrist and struck the center of the scroll.

In a shot of smoke my surroundings changed. We were standing on top of a boulder with a river rushing tempting to snake out and whip our feet. I turned around to face the old man.

"Seriously?" I breathed. "All day and we could've been here in a second?"

"Drinking, gambling, girls, or all three?" Someone shouted from down the river.

"No gambling. But there was a lot of sake and a lot of girls involved." Jiraiya answered beside me.

Sasuke approached us and leaned against a rock ten feet away from us. He looked at me and then looked back to Jiraiya. Then his gaze shifted to the ground as if he was done analyzing us after only a second of observation.

"Alright, has Tsunade reached a compromise?" He demanded.

Jiraiya spoke up since Sasuke made it clear he was coming no closer. "She has decided you will be clear of all charges if you allow us to interrogate and search your memories. As long as you work with us and be honest we have no reason not to trust you."

His gaze lifted to the rushing river. He was silent for a moment then decided to answer. "I guess I wouldn't expect anything different. I will consent to that. I just need to know if she's expecting me to return immediately."

Jiraiya wasn't expecting him to agree but he was unsure of when Tsunade wanted him to return. "I suppose she was expecting immediately but were you not planning on that?"

"I still plan on hunting down my brother. I can't come back until that is done."

I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to enter the conversation. "Sasuke that could be years! We can't wait that long."

Jiraiya looked at me then back to Sasuke. "Why don't you two talk. I'm going to contact Lady Tsunade. Update her on what's going on."

I watched as Jiraiya walked off. I came a bit closer to hear his response. This 'ought to be good. "Naruto, I plan to come back and restart my life. But I can't do that until I take care of my brother."

"Me and Sakura cant' wait another few years for you to come back. Your charges may build back up." I argued.

"I can't go back and fall into the normal routine. I'm trying to be efficient. When I'm in the village I'll have to wait for permission to go and find him."

"Tsunade understands your ambition. She'd allow you to do what you need to."

He sighed exasperated. "You don't understand. I don't want to answer to anyone. I've had enough of that shit. This one last thing! That's all I need to do!"

"Yeah but-"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called from behind me. "We need to get back to the Leaf. Now."

I looked at him confused. "What's the matter?"

He looked at both of us then breathed. "Sakura's missing. And it's confirmed that Uchiha Itachi was in the area."

I suddenly felt dread wash over me. In the inside I was screaming. Then Sasuke walked up beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder to stop my uncontrollable shaking.

"Looks like I will be coming with you guys after all." He confirmed.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I posted Chapter 10 yesterday and I discovered that for the first time EVER I had grammar problems. So I replaced it this morning. I'm so ashamed! So tell me… do you like Naruto and Sasuke getting together and going crazy cause SAKURA'S MISSING! OH HOLY FUDGE NUGGET WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO? I like it. It's gonna be fun writing this! So I'm interested… I want to hear your guys' predictions on where this story is gonna go. Who knows? I might like your idea better than mine. So post in my reviews column what you think will happen and what you think should happen. Seriously a girl can't do this alone!

Sasuke's POV

Perhaps I'm acting irrationally. Or maybe I'm allowing my judgment to be corrupted. Doesn't matter, I heard the words Sakura, Missing, and Itachi all in the same sentence. Even if Itachi weren't part of the equation of that sentence I would probably still do whatever I could to find Sakura.

Jiraiya wanted to waste no time getting to Konoha so we traveled by teleportation jutsu. So now we were rushing through the streets to the Hokage's Tower. As we approached the building I began to dread the reality of the situation. Naruto hasn't spoken a word at all since receiving the news, which was completely out of character for him. I know if Naruto's deeply concerned then this is no trick to lure me back to the village.

We enter the Hokage's office and Lady Tsunade lifts her head from a stack of paper in front of her. "Well that was quick." She observed.

Jiraiya spoke in between breaths. "Tsunade, Sasuke has agreed to your terms. And wants to help us track down Sakura."

She was now hunched over her desk again. "Yes, that's great. Now as for the situation with Sakura. It is almost certain that she has indeed been kidnapped. It is also almost certain that Itachi was the one who took her."

All of a sudden there was a poof of smoke in her office. As the smoke cleared I took in a huge gulp. Kakashi-sensei was there standing next to one of his ninja dog Pakkun.

"You're already here. That's great." He addressed us.

"Do you have your full report Kakashi?" Tsunade demanded.

Pakkun snuffed, "I followed Sakura's scent as far as outside the village in the nearby wood. There was a clearing that held a fire pit that made it obvious someone made camp there."

"That's when we found this." Kakashi said as he threw a charred piece of cloth and a ring on the desk. There were red clouds scattered across the piece of clothing that I now knew was my brother's cloak.

"How do you know this is Itachi's?" I asked skeptically.

Kakashi held up the ring and showed me the inside band that had Uchiha Itachi engraved. My nightmares have come true. Then Tsunade spoke again. "Pakkun did you pick up any other scents?"

"I smelled a scent of a man which is Itachi confirmed by the evidence and I picked up a sweet smell, which I interpret to be a scent of a woman."

"Can you track these any further?"

He thought about it for a second then sighed. "I could track it as a general direction but not a straight one shot path. As the range widens the scent becomes weak and scattered."

"What was the general direction?" I asked hoping we at least have a lead.

"They were headed south."

"Tea Country." Kakashi confirmed.

Then Naruto finally said something. "Then let's go! Lady Tsunade send us!"

"I can't assign Sasuke on a mission. The terms of our agreement haven't been met." She stated.

"Well what if I worked as a free agent." I spoke suggestively. "If Lord Jiraiya hasn't made it clear my intentions were not to return until my brother is slain."

"Well you have returned. Therefore the terms are in play." She countered.

"Listen!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura's your student! You care for her like a daughter. We have to get her back now! Who knows what Itachi's using her for! We can't wait for you to sort out your pathetic agreement!"

She looked between me and Naruto. Then she let out a sigh. "Well Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. You are to seek and find Sakura and bring her back immediately." She started filling out he mission slip. "But, I am assigning all of team seven to go so that means Sai will be going with you."

Naruto groaned. "Ah man. Seriously?"

Kakashi let out a laugh. "Guess it's time you meet the guy who's been your replacement Sasuke."

"He's a social retard that can make magic drawings." Naruto announced.

"Alright, alright. The three of you should depart immediately. Once you meet up with Sai depart immediately before Pakkun loses the scent. Now go." Tsunade instructed.

We all just nodded and response then left her office. We can't afford to waste anymore time so we took off sprinting.

Sakura's POV

I woke up and showered. I could feel a weight be lifted as all the grime and dust washed away. Being clean always makes me feel better. I almost feel sick if I'm not. I towel dried my hair, scrubbing away all the moisture until it was left damp. I got dressed in the simple pair of leggings and one of Itachi's dark blue shirts. It's so strange because it's a little long but it hugs body cause it's tight. I guess I never noticed Itachi is very fit but he's also very lean. It fit me like a tunic so at least I looked a little feminine. I feel weird if I don't.

I walked outside and found Itachi and Lady Rainu already sitting on at the patio table. A bowl of fruit and a plate of eggs and toast were already set out for me so I sat down. "Good morning." I greeted them.

"Good morning." Lady Rainu answered. "Sleep well?"

I nodded back while taking a bite. We sat there quietly for a bit.

Then Itachi broke the silence. "Are you going to answer anymore questions? Because I can assure you we both have more."

She looked at him amused. "Isn't it obvious. I mean really Itachi."

Then I intervened. "We discussed this. We know about what is going on. Now we want to know why."

She laughed loudly. "Now you're asking the right questions! Why! That is the correct question!"

Then Itachi prompted again. "Okay then. Why?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "The clans are split for a reason. You Itachi are an Uchiha, which is a very proud clan. It's a very powerful clan. You Sakura come from a clan also. Even though it's not a superpower of the leaf. But still you are a Haruno. There was a reason for the division and separating. Many, many centuries ago clans were not divided. They were united as one. Your neighbor could have been your cousin back then. It was a lot less segregated. During these ancient times the bond between comrades were a lot stronger. Chakra was a flow between people. Not a flow within people."

"Such an open connection of power has been deemed dangerous throughout the generations. That's when they began to control whom one could marry and whom should be considered superior to masses. This connection between human beings was brought about by freedom and kindness."

Itachi looked up from the table. "So we have this connection that our ancestors used to have?"

"Yes Itachi. Exactly." She answered.

"This connection is of free flowing chakra that we share?" I ask making sense of all of this.

"Yes." She nodded back to me.

"How did you know it was us?" Itachi asked confused.

"I have read files upon files on so many. I've been given the gift of knowing the wonderful characteristics that make up the two of you. Itachi I even know the deep secrets of the massacre. The two of you are the perfect yin and yang. I trusted my gut and I followed it. That's how I fell upon finding you two."

I gazed at her amazed. "Wait a minute. Besides bringing us together. What was the point of this?"

She smiled. "You two can stop the war. The trust you two have is a belief that together you can do anything. Once bonded completely you two will be the most powerful shinobi alive."

I looked over at Itachi and he was too was staring at me. Both of us still almost unable to comprehend what she meant. Yet at the same time it somehow made sense.


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm guessing you guys have noticed I don't upload on weekends. No, I'm not one of those crazy religious people who keep the Sabbath holy or whatever. Weekends are just the days I sleep. For hours upon hours. 'Til I am actually tired of sleeping. Sooooooooo….. On with the story and I can't wait 'til Naruto and Sasuke find Sakura! Man they are pissed! It's awesome!

Itachi's POV

So now my questions have been… mostly answered. Now the next part of this puzzle is what does this include. I'm not worried about myself. I'm only worried about the poor innocent kunoichi that has been dragged into this. If she's ever affiliated with me for anything that I do she will be listed off as an accomplice of mine. That's exactly what she doesn't need. Yet, I don't know if I should act upon my guilt because for all I know she seems perfectly content.

Today marks the beginning of our training and we are to become so accustomed to each other that we are perfectly bonded. I'm supposed to teach her all I know. And she is to teach me all that she knows. Our first test nonetheless is being able to find each other. So right now we're out in the middle of the wilderness and I am to find the one chakra signature that is Sakura.

This isn't too hard. She's just so far but I feel a fire that is due east. So I head in that direction. There is a feeling in my gut when we're apart and it makes me make haste to find her.

She's probably a hundred yards away and she's headed in my direction to. I start to calm down as she draws near. Then I sense four other's. That's when I'm sprinting.

I see her pink tresses blowing behind her. I can see the concern crossing her face and I know she senses them too. "Do we stand and fight or do we run?" She pants as she approaches.

I start to panic a bit. "I don't think we can outrun them. We might be able to escape if I trap them in one of my genjutsu. But that's our best shot."

She nods, "They're at least two hundred yards away."

I feel them approach and already start my hand signs. They're approaching and my sharingan is activated. Then I see them and I launch my trap.

Then I feel a resistance and realize it failed. Then I hear Sakura gasp beside me. Then I see a pair of red eyes similar to mine and I realize who we were fighting.

It's none other than my little brother and team seven.

"Sakura!" The blonde cries out.

I look over to her and she rested her hand on my shoulder. She looked me in the eye, "Don't fight. Please."

Sasuke's POV

"Sakura, come over here. Get behind me." I ordered still staring intently at Itachi. She looked at me and then to Itachi. "What's taking you so long?" I growled in frustration.

"Sasuke, you can't fight him." She looked me square in the eye.

"Of course I can. It's not like I'm going to get hurt or anything." I assured her.

"No, I'm with him. You can't fight him."

"Sakura, you should go with them." Itachi said pushing her my direction.

"No! I won't let this happen!" She yelled.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked truly confused.

"She is doing what she must!" A voice shouted from behind us. I turned around and saw an elderly woman appear in a cloud of smoke. "You cannot harm your brother without harming your friend. Please, let us settle this civilly."

"Who are you and do you even have the authority to stop him from fulfilling his revenge?" Kakashi questioned from beside me.

"My name is Lady Rainu. One of the three Mokaya sisters and I act as the ambassador for both the land of tea and fire." She stood by Sakura and Itachi. "These two are living with me currently and I invite you to stay the night if you wish."

"Sasuke," Kakashi glance over to me. "I wish to hear what Lady Rainu here has to say."

"I don't give a shit." I say enraged. Then I turn to Sakura. "He has you under a genjutsu. Both of you."

"Go ahead." Itachi said. "See if you can find one foolish little brother."

Then I am silenced. I would've known straight away. There is no illusion. Everything in front of me is real. The betrayal I feel from Sakura is real.

~Sorry this is sorta short. Ran out of time. I had to stay after school for something. Tomorrow I may have a drama rehearsal so you may have to wait til the 25th for an update. Bear with me people!~


	13. Chapter 13

**Here I am! I've been thinking all day how I'll continue this story! It's raining like crazy so driving home from school was scary! Yet I promised an update on the 25th and here it is!**

* * *

Itachi's POV

We decided to let our guest have the rooms upstairs so me and Sakura decided to move down to the basement. There were two couches and a T.V. so we had a decent sleeping arrangement. There was a bathroom with a shower/bath so we have what we need. I look over at Sakura who seems distressed with the situation.

I'm still baffled by her actions towards her teammates. Mostly towards my brother. I walk over and wrap my arms around her and she sighs into my chest. Her breath was so warm and yet chilling at the same time. "Why didn't you go with them when I told you to?" I asked curious.

I can feel my shirt begin to dampen and I can tell she is beginning to cry. "I don't want to leave you. I like being here."

"Sakura, my brother has a right to seek revenge on me. I'm meant to die." I answer her grimly.

She shoved me away and I could feel her whole energy change. "Well you can't!" She shouted. "You can't leave me! It's a miracle we're here together and you can't throw that away! We're meant to be with each other and I won't let anything stop that!"

I sit down with my head in my hands. This is exactly what I feared. She has come to close and now I'm hurting her. "Sakura, I don't know if I can promise you anything."

"Then promise me you'll do everything in your power to stay alive." She offered.

Now I am in pure turmoil. "Sakura, I'm supposed to be the villain and Sasuke the hero. I have to die in order for anything to be made right."

"No." She said as she walked over and sat next to me. "That's not how it's supposed to be."

"You don't understand."

She exhaled sharply. "Then let me. What did Lady Rainu mean by the secret of the massacre?"

I look at her and she is being dead serious. "It won't change anything." She leaned in closer and I could tell she wants me to continue. "You probably know the basic story. I killed my whole clan and the explanation given is that it was a test of my skill. It was no test it was my own personal mission." I stare at the floor so I won't have to watch her disgusted reaction. "My uncle, Uchiha Madara, had been complaining about the Hokage's vision for the hidden leaf. Saying that the village was being crippled by every order the Hokage made. He had been spreading rumors throughout our clan for years. Saying that a head clan should take control of governing Konoha. He thought that the position of Hokage was more of a dictatorship. Rumors spread to other clans such as the Hyuuga clan. They agreed completely… except that it should not be the Uchihas but the Hyuugas who take over. Battles were fought in the streets and we fought for over a year."

"Our hatred became so strong that we were on the brink of war. I was sickened by what I saw so I tried to meet with them and make an agreement but I failed. My uncle was rousing up a massive invasion of Konoha and planned on taking the village by force. So then I began my plans as well." I looked over at her to see her reaction. This next part sickened me so much and I expect her to think the same. "My plan was to ask them to surrender or be killed where they stand. I said I will fight the Hyuuga's war for them but I will spare Konoha the bloodshed. I was quiet in my actions. So one by one I walked around the compound while war preparations were being made. None of them chose to back down. Their pride was too great. Not even my parents." I was surprised to feel a tear drop down my face. "One thing I made sure of was that Sasuke wasn't there. He knew nothing about war or politics. He was left out of those conversations. He was just a child then. I knew how devastated he would be. Yet I knew that he was the last hope for our clan. I'd hoped that he would never let his pride become his worst enemy. I knew he would come for me and I accepted that."

I looked up quickly when I heard her sniffle. She was crying uncontrollably. "Itachi, why would you do that to yourself?"

My answer was simple. "I sacrificed myself for the sake of others. I would do anything for my village. If there's one thing I hate more than anything it's people turning against other people."

She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her towards me. "You fought a war all by yourself. You never have to stand alone Itachi."

"I know." I whispered into her neck. "But Sasuke has every right to hate me."

She pressed her forehead to mine. "Well no matter what I'll always stand beside you. You're too important to be thrown away."

"Of all people for you to be stuck with I'm sorry it's me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else." She breathed out as I breathed in her words. My whole body was filled with joy to hear those words. She was so close and her warmth was overwhelming me. I just wanted to get closer and closer.

Then her arms tightened around my neck and our lips brushed together. Then I dove forward crashing my lips into hers and the air hummed so loud it was deafening. She hugged me tighter and our bodies were melded into one. I lifted her up so she stood at an angle. I licked her lower lip and she caught her tongue with mine. Her taste was intoxicating so I roamed the inside of her mouth searching for more. She let out a long sigh then she gasped for air so I pulled away and began kissing along her jaw.

Then we felt a presence walking down the stairs and we sat up immediately. We turned to see who it was and Lady Rainu took her last step and stared at us for a second. "Adjusting nicely?"

I looked up passively but Sakura's face was completely flushed. "We're doing fine. Is there something you need?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei wants to talk with you. Would you come up?" She asked hinting us to use caution.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

I was not comfortable with the situation but Lady Rainu said for us to make no sudden actions. I messaged Lady Tsunade but she doesn't want to make any rash decisions either. I was told the situation with the bond between Sakura and Itachi. It was shocking and I can't help but feel Sakura is a victim of this.

Then they both walked in and took a seat across the table in the dining room. The sight of them together made my skin crawl. She looked so comfortable sitting next to him it wasn't right.

Then I looked to my pink haired student. "Sakura, all I want to know is were you forced into any of this?"

She hesitated for a second then answered. "At first." I tensed immediately and shot a glare at Itachi. "But they gave me the choice of staying or not. So in the end it was my decision."

Then I let out a long sigh, "And I've been told about your incredibly unique situation. But Itachi," I looked over to him. "Your crimes are a huge factor in this. Lucky for you, Sakura here is your saving grace."

Then the ravened haired man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Lady Rainu entered the conversation, "One last thing about your bond…." She looked over them carefully. "Since you two are one energy and you are the only two shinobi who possess this ability… when completely bonded you two live as one. So when one partner dies… so does the other."

Sakura's eyes widened and Itachi buried his face in his hands. "Then I cannot continue." He answered to her statement.

Lady Rainu walked over. "Itachi, it has already begun and you can't stop it."

"If you must know." I intervened. "Lady Tsunade is wanting us to stay here. When you're training is done we are to escort you back to Konoha. Until then we are to stay here and monitor."

Itachi looked up to me with a suspicious glare. "Well now Sakura's life is in danger. How am I to know my brother won't try kill me while you're here?"

Lady Rainu was the one to answer. "Kakashi has said that if you two agree not to fight neither will team seven."

"Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed."


	14. Chapter 14

**First thing in the morning! I just wanted to make it a priority to make my update today! So it is 9:06 am in the morning and I am writing! That is how much I love my readers. I say it is my responsibility as your author to never neglect your fragile little minds or else you could have a meltdown in between chapters! Also it is your responsibility to tell me if you hate this or not. So leave your review if you ever experience one of those moments where you're upset at the characters or anything! If you're yelling at your computer screen then you need to tell me what's wrong. Okay? =) Then let's go!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I don't think Itachi has ever been this protective. I can't cross the room without him sitting up and watching me and everyone else in the room. The anxiety radiating off him is making me so worried. I always have this prickling sensation at the back of my neck from his unease. All the while we have not seen Sasuke anywhere. Whenever we ask we are told that he went to the village or he's out training by himself. He's trying very hard to keep his distance.

Itachi and me have been very busy with our own training, which I'm surprised Kakashi has been helping us with a lot of it. Trying to teach him everything I know has been somewhat easy. It amazes me how fast he can learn. It tells me that his skills are far better than my own. If this is going to work I'm going to have to pick up just as fast.

Today we're both working on trying to get him to learn my earth shattering punch. It's like my best friend so of course I'll make him learn it. "So how's your chakra control?" I ask to start out.

"It's fine, I suppose." He answered curtly.

"Well…. not to brag but mine is perfect. And yours will have to be perfect too. Or else this will never work." He laughed. So I raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize only you and the Hokage have been able to master this technique? Do you really have to put so much pressure on me?" He asked giving me a patronizing look.

I smiled at him playfully. "I thought I heard you were the best shinobi of your time. Or was the old woman just being biased?"

Then I could see his acceptance of a challenge in his eye. So I went ahead and instructed him to draw the chakra to his palm. He caught on quick enough. Then the hard part was getting the chakra to convert its shape from his palm to bend around his fist. After awhile he got it eventually. Then the fun part! Run with it and smash something.

We trained for the rest of the morning and he made sure to challenge me as much as I did him. Mostly he taught me about dispelling genjutsu. By the end of the morning he had plenty of fun taunting me with the various scenarios he made me see. Yet I was able to dispel them in seconds.

We decided to take a walk through the village and he wrapped his arm around me as usual. He kept a close eye on every man we walked by. I grinned when he realized I caught him in what he was doing. Then of all people we walked by Sai reading a book on a bench. He looked up and gave us that signature grin of his.

"Hello Sakura-Chan. Hello Itachi-san." He greeted as he stood. Itachi's arm tightened around my shoulder by instinct.

"Hey Sai." I smiled back. By now I'm not sure of how Sai is feeling so I'm being cautious.

He looked at me then to Itachi. "I just wanted to let you two know that unlike everyone else on our team I trust your judgment Sakura." He looked me in the eye and I was astonished. "I've also concluded that you truly care for my teammate." He said to Itachi. "You show respect to her and you take care of her. So if Sakura-Chan trust you then so do I."

I could feel my eyes gloss over. So I wriggled out of Itachi's grasp and crossed to hug Sai. "Thank you so much. That means so much to me."

Sai wrapped his arms around me and murmured into my ear. "I've missed you so much Sakura-Chan."

I pulled back and looked at him. "I've missed you too Sai-kun."

So for the rest of the day Sai stayed with us. We went to go eat and then we caught a glimpse of Sasuke. We saw him for a fraction of a second as he turned the corner. When he saw us he stopped, shot a glare, turned around and went back the way he came. I don't know how this will ever work or why Tsunade-sama is making him stay here.

We then decided to go home. It was getting late in the afternoon and the sky began to golden. When we arrived me and Itachi were immediately told by Yuko to find Lady Rainu outside.

We found her sitting at the table and reading a book. She saw us approach and set it down. "So, how has your training progressed?" She asked as we sat down.

I answered first. "It's going well I think."

She nodded. "That's good. Not to much trouble with team seven here?"

Itachi answered that. "They're respecting our space. Sai although has been very accepting. We kept him company this afternoon."

She cocked her eyebrow in surprise. "Well Sakura at least you still have one friend. But Kakashi talked to me today and he wants the rest of your teammates to have the chance to talk to you alone."

Itachi interrupted quickly. "And that means what?"

Kakashi actually came out onto the patio and we turned around quickly. "We want to take her out tonight so Naruto and Sasuke can try to talk to her. Without you Itachi."

"No. If she's going I have to be there with her." Itachi shot back.

I placed my hand on his knee and caught his attention. "What if this is the only way I can convince them this is okay?" I whispered to him. "Maybe the only way they can accept this is if they hear it from me."

"I won't let you go alone."

"I promise you I'll let you know if anything goes wrong." I assured him.

He looked down then let out a long breath. "I'll be standing by then."

We decided to go to a ramen stand since Naruto claimed not to have eaten the holy meal in at least two days. As we sat at the bar I realized how quiet it was and it disheartened me when I remember that's not how it's supposed to be. Sai sat next to me and he was usually silent.

Ironically he chose to do opposite and break the silence. "So Sakura, how much longer until your training is done?"

"I don't know. There's a few things I think are gonna be impossible for us to ever learn." I answer.

"Well you both seem to be quick learners." Kakashi observed.

"It doesn't even feel like learning really." I answered not realizing what I said didn't make sense.

"Sakura-Chan, is this for real?" Naruto finally asked. The way he said it made it sound like he's been holding it in for a long time.

"It is Naruto. I know from the outside it seems so impossible but it is. I promise you."

"Well it seems to me like he's hiding behind you."

"What?" I look at him shocked he would say that.

"Well, for the sake of you we can't touch him." He explained with a troubled look across his features.

"We don't have to do this Naruto but we're being put to good use I promise you." I try to justify my position.

"So now you two are like a working unit that can be hired for rent?" He said trying to dig out a deeper answer.

"Can we talk about something else?" I shout feeling myself beginning to shut down.

Sasuke answered me quickly. "There's nothing else to talk about Sakura! This is the matter at hand. We can't just waltz around this. We're trying to talk some sense into you!"

"I don't need to be talked out of this! I'm in it! It's done and I'm stuck with him! You guys can't see what we mean to each other. I love and understand your brother Sasuke. I also know what that means to you and I know how hurt you are. But understand this I will defend him with my last dying breath and I will never leave him. And it breaks my heart when the people I love persecute me for that!" I was sobbing now and I can't take anymore. So I ran out into the street and watched the people rush by as I try and find my way out of the village.

I ran up the path that led out of the village. It was dark and I knew my team was far behind. I slowed down and trudged slowly up the hill. The sobs in my chest were making it hard to breathe and began to tremble. Then I could feel a presence coming towards me and I saw Itachi running down the hill.

He wrapped his arms around me and I clutched to him and I began crying uncontrollably. Not knowing what else to do he looked at me with a pained expression then bent down and whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

Then he held me tighter and the warmth filled me up and my breathing began to even. Then I realized how tired I was and Itachi realized I began to sway so he picked me up and walked up the hill.


	15. Chapter 15

**LordCarnage… welcome to the Each Other's Guardian family. I realize you are indeed a dude. And I think it's good to get some male perspective on my story. But I do think it's funny that the ladies reactions are off the charts. I agree with your review about presentation but writing style I'm kind of sketchy about. Perhaps I am a true romantic and the characters aren't their normal selves. But… this isn't your normal story either. So that's why things are a bit out of the box. Yet I know my story is a bit choppy and to the point. So I see where your concern in coming from. But when you say they shouldn't trust each other that doesn't quite work when they're supposed to be in perfect harmony from the moment they meet. That's how I convey their bond. From the moment they meet they're supposed to put each other at ease. That's why I got a few reviews in the beginning saying I love how easy going this is. That is how I planned it but I was pushing the story to a place where they realize they're past will collide. Hence, Sakura's friends coming in and getting pissed. So try not to be in the mindset of how traditional ItaSakus are supposed to be. So my fellow romantics… read on!**

* * *

Itachi's POV

I watched Sakura while she was still asleep in my arms. It's about nine in the morning and she is oversleeping due to her emotional exhaustion last night. It almost seems as if she's been sleeping with a frown. I can't help but feel responsible for the cruelty inflicted upon her. She's receiving the same treatment I get. She's done nothing wrong. She's just extremely unfortunate.

I let out a long sigh and she begins to stir in my arms. I begin to sit up to encourage her to awaken. She opens her eyes and looks up and flashes me a small smile when she realized where she was and who she was with. I don't know why she seemed so happy. She should be taking this out on me. I am the heart of her troubles.

Then she frowned when she saw my unhappy expression. "What's wrong?"

I didn't realize it was that obvious that I felt conflicted. "Everything's my fault and yet you can still wake up happy to see me."

She sat up and I could see my reaction shocked her. "Of course. That's stupid. Duh, I'm glad to see you when I wake up. It would make me sad if you weren't there when I wake up."

I looked down. "It's my fault you're treated the way you are. I just thought-"

"That I would be mad at the man who came for me when two of the people I love most hurt me in such a cruel way?" She asked wide-eyed.

"They hurt you because you stood up for me. You shouldn't have. There's no reason for you to do that."

"Then why did you tell me the truth?" She asked incredulously.

"Because someone should know what really happened. Like I said it doesn't change anything."

"It changed the way I look at you." She said gripping my arm. "It did change something. It made me fall even more in love with you."

Love. She seriously said love. "That's what I don't want for you. I don't want to choose me over the people you love most."

"Well the people I love most should be happy for me. They should realize the torture they're putting me through. Why would I choose people like that over you?"

"Because if it weren't for me you wouldn't have to be in that mess." I answer her choking on my words.

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "If it weren't for this mess I wouldn't be with you."

I looked up at her baffled. Then I decided there was nothing more to discuss on the matter. "I love you. Please always remember that."

She smiled so big then nodded. I kissed her once and got up to get us some food. Everyone else decided to eat at the table but I'm not so sure I'm comfortable eating in the same room with my brother. So I walk into the kitchen to grab whatever Yuko has decided to make and find pastries are on the menu. So I grabbed two and headed straight for the stairs. But I was stopped when I was called back to where everyone else was.

"Itachi, please come here." Lady Rainu insisted.

"Yes?" I answer coming back around the corner.

"Would you like to eat up here?"

I looked around the table and received nothing but blank stares from the copy-nin and the blonde. Sai was giving me his foolish grin but I still didn't want to hover. "No thank you. Me and Sakura were going to go out and get an early start on training."

"Very well." She said wearily.

I walked down and find Sakura has already showered and her hair was a tousled mess. I handed her the pastry and she thanked me shortly and continued to dry her hair with the towel. Then we both felt a presence walk down the stairs and we turned to see Sai standing on the bottom step.

"Oh hello Sai-kun. What do you need?" Sakura asked the pale boy.

"I was wondering if I could… well if you don't mind… could I-" He tried to ask the question but seemed uncertain of how to ask.

"What do you want Sai?" She asked confused.

"I-I want to sketch you two… while you train today."

She grinned then her face became curious. "Sure… why do you want to sketch us train?"

Sai wasn't sure how to answer. "It's the way you two move together. The way you're so in sync. I've never seen to people fight together the way you guys do. It's more like dancing."

Sakura looked at me then blushed. "Are you fine with that?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that's fine." I answer. It didn't bother me. Deidara was always doing weird stuff like that and I was always fine with it.

When we were outside the sun was shining and it wasn't too hot so it was comfortable weather. Today we decided to try something Lady Rainu told us to try. Mixing our chakra to combine jutsu. So we tried mostly elemental to try and combine different styles. With her chakra control and my mastery some were quite easy.

We combined a wind style jutsu and a fire jutsu to make it so we had perfect control of the rising flame. It was quite simple so we tried other things like water and wind to create an ice technique. Water and earth to imitate the wood style. And soon we were experimenting all sorts of things. Then a genius idea hit me.

I called her over and she ran to me. "I want to try something. It combines elemental jutsu with a genjutsu that we can both use." She nodded intrigued. So I called Kakashi over.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked as he approached.

"Tell me if you think this will work. With you being a copy-nin you should know." I explained. He nodded hinting me to continue. "So Sakura we would combine an earth style jutsu with a fire style to create a spectrum of glass that would last only a second. But that's okay cause in order for this idea to work it has to be within a second."

"Okay. This sounds interesting." She nodded telling me to go on.

"Then in that fraction either one of us would use a body substitution technique and catch your reflection in the glass and you could bend the distance that your reflection was standing and…"

"Practically at the speed of light replace yourself in the mirror." Sakura finished finally catching on.

"What use would this do you?" Kakashi asked skeptical.

"Increase our speed." I answered him.

"Like I said Kakashi-sensei. We'd practically be moving at the speed of light." Sakura completed my answer.

He thought it over. Looked us both over and nodded. "It should work. There are a few things you need to be aware of. The flame of your fire technique would have to be searing hot in order to get the glass to appear. Sakura in order for this to be affective you would have to make it so this slate, if you would call it, would have to be angled perfectly. Then there's the complexity that it would have to be within a second and you both would have to split a second in half and complete two jutsus within that time frame."

Sakura beamed, "Looks like a challenge."

I nodded back in acceptance. We tried it the first time. Did not work at all. So we tried splitting the process up. First was combing earth and fire to make glass. We had that down after about a half hour of work. Then we tried the substitution part of it and things were looking gloomy.

Sakura refused to give up since we have been trying this for so long. It didn't dawn on me that we collected an audience during our attempts. All of team seven, including my brother was watching us fail. I can tell Sasuke is a bit amused. Lady Rainu was watching us and I could tell she thought we were making progress. So it was late afternoon and I decided this should be our last attempt.

"Sakura, last try for the day?" I said wary.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm running out of steam."

For me this had to be our best attempt in order for this to be considered progress. I could see in Sakura's eyes that she agreed. A lot needed to happen in the next second. So I to a long breathe to prepare. Then we took off.

First quarter of the second: Sakura summoned her earth jutsu.

Second quarter of the second: My fireball jutsu, collided with the slate.

Third quarter of the second: Sakura caught her image in the glass and began her technique.

Last quarter of the second: In a burst of light Sakura was gone.

My eyes widened and I looked everywhere for a glimpse of pink. I turned to look at everyone else and they were all standing up, wide-eyed, with mouths ajar. Yet still I couldn't see where she was. Then I heard a shout behind me.

"We did it!"

I turn around to see the small pinkette running up to me. I caught her in my arms and held her close while laughing. She looked up to me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? You looked distraught." She laughed.

Then I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing back at her incredulously. "I thought you exploded or you where sent to the next village."

She laughed back. "No. I don't think that should be a problem."

Kakashi walked up to us and patted me on the back. "Nice job. Mastered that in one day? That was awesome."

Lady Rainu approached us next. "This is good. You are progressing very fast. You two will be done with your training in no time."

* * *

**So was that cool or what? I just wanted them to have a jutsu for themselves. You know… something that they can fight together with in perfect harmony? Funny thing is I got the idea from portal. Except I made it not sci-fi and replaced it with more elemental qualities. I love this jutsu it's awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last update before the weekend! Then I go back into hibernation. I feel like a horrible person writing this next chapter. I hope this doesn't tip some of you over the edge because this is bad! Yet so… juicy… and dramatic… and AWESOME! But still I wanna close my eyes! Agghhhhhh!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

After today's events I'm so happy with what me and Itachi accomplished. It's that feeling of pure bliss when you pulled something impossible off. So now I'm taking a victory rest. I was lying down on my couch/bed while Sai sat on Itachi's couch/bed.

"So are you going to show me what you drew today?" I ask him curiously.

He looked up and nodded. He crossed over and sat down while I sat up to look. He was now adding color and it looked beautiful. He studied my face closely. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. Did it really look like that?" I ask studying the beautiful explosion of color. There were parts of it that looked like Itachi's fire- ball and at the same time it look like a burst of light. The colors were all shades of blue, white, and purple. At the center of it was me and it looked as if I had already half vanished.

"Yes, it was literally a second and the next you were gone." He said musing at my reaction.

"It seemed like much longer than that. I guess to you guys it looked like an inferno engulfed me and then exploded." I chuckled trying to imagine the sight.

"That's almost exactly what it looked like."

"How on earth did you draw this?" I asked him amazed at his work. "It looks like you took a photo in the moment."

"It was a stunning sight. It wasn't that hard to remember." He answered me as he sat back down across from me and continued to color. "Where's Itachi-san? Usually he can't stand to be away from you for a second."

"Him and Kakashi-sensei went out. Kakashi wanted to have a long talk with him. I feel bad… we didn't tell anyone we were romantically involved but Kakashi-sensei caught on."

"So he's trying to play the role of the scary father?" Sai joked.

I laughed. "The scary father and the jounin who doesn't like S-class criminals."

"So you are romantically involved?" He prodded.

I looked up at him and blushed. "Yeah, is that bad?"

"No." He said blatantly honest. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I wish the others were as understanding."

"They're only concerned for you." He set down his work and ran a hand through his hair. "They find it hard to believe a man with such a vile reputation could ever be able to truly care for someone."

"After last night I can see why they might think that."

"I know Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are only concerned you're being used as a piece of blackmail." He said revealing some truth.

"But Sasuke?" I ask almost afraid of what my answer might be.

"I've only known him for a short period of time. But as much as he thinks he's good at hiding what he's thinking he's actually quite obvious." He scrunches his brow. "Sakura, in his eyes you've betrayed him."

"I know I have. And yet I hope he understands." I say feeling my heart drop.

I hear some shuffling at the top of the stairs. I get up quickly and head up stairs to see who it was that was eavesdropping on us. As I reach the top step I hear the door slam and I look out the window to see Sasuke stalking off into the woods. Sai comes up from behind and I turn around and I don't know if I should be pissed he was listening or extremely guilty.

"He'll understand." Sai said softly.

I shake my head and head out the door and slam it behind me. I head off into the direction I saw Sasuke go. I start shouting his name, making it clear I want to find him.

"Sasuke!" I shout running to the backwoods of the estate. "Sasuke! Please I want to talk!" There's still no answer and I come to a slow and I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. "Please stop running from me! I want to talk to you!"

"You want to talk to me?" He yelled from behind me and I whirl around to see him. Sharingan activated and he was fuming. "There's nothing to tell Sakura!" He hissed between his teeth.

"Sasuke please I'm sorry." I sob. "I never-"

"You never meant for this to happen? You had no choice? You never thought once to resist against this man who killed my whole family?" He seethed. "You didn't fight once. You just accepted this bond thing like there was no problem. He's a soulless demon and you say you can defend him." He spat disgusted with me.

"You don't understand what this means to us!" I yell. "You don't understand him and you obviously don't understand me!"

He closed in on me and his sharingan now was spinning. "The only thing I don't understand is how you can say you love him! How can you look at him and see a man worthy of such a generous gift as love!" His breathing was erratic. "Sakura, that man deserves hell and beyond and yet you confess to loving him!"

I shove him away sick of hearing his hate. Then he grabs me by the throat and presses me against a tree. I can feel a kunai against my abdomen and I freeze in terror. "Sakura, if you stand by him you stand against me. Who do you choose?"

I look into his eyes and muster up my courage. "Him. Always him."

He threw me across the clearing. My head smacked into another tree and the pain threatens to knock me out. "Then I'll cripple him by killing you." He seethed.

I stood up immediately and blocked two kunai aimed at me. Then he ran at me with his katana raised. He was much too quick and I blocked his strike with my arm. Blood rushed to the ground and I clutched my wound to my side. My chakra level was next to nothing since my training today so I couldn't heal myself.

"Sasuke please!" I cried.

He then activated his fireball jutsu and it came rushing towards me. I was barely able to dodge it and I could feel my left side being scorched. "He deserves death and so do you!" He yelled at me as he came back swinging his sword skillfully and I dodging clumsily. I can't take much more but he decides to recede.

Then panic washes over me as I see the mangeyko spinning in his eyes. I accept the fact that I could possibly die within the next few moments. So I draw on the last of my chakra to muster up one last attempt to save myself. I look straight into his eyes and then something clicks.

A defense that shields me becomes present in my mind and I know deep inside that I shall not be penetrated. A surge of chakra comes to my eyes and I don't blink, I don't move, I don't breathe. I force a surge against him and ward off his attacks. We both stand there immobile and locked in a battle of who can overcome the other. I don't want to overcome him I just want to survive.

Extreme pain shoots through my eyes and I don't know how long I can hold on. I feel myself beginning to give out and then everything goes black. I feel hot tears streaming down my face and I cry out of fear. Now I will surely die.

Then I hear shouts. They sound like they're coming from the direction of the house. "Sasuke stop!" I hear Naruto's voice growing closer.

"What's going on?" I now identify Kakashi-sensei's voice.

Then the last voice I hear breaks my heart, because it's shouting out for me. Just like in my dream. "Sakura!" Itachi is now right next to me. I can hear his panic. I try to tell him it's alright but I wasn't aware of my sobbing. There was a pain that was unbearable in my eyes.

Naruto has already taken Sasuke away so at least now I don't have to worry about them fighting. I couldn't see Itachi and my hands searched everywhere for him. "It's alright. I'm right here."

I could hear Kakashi-sensei knelt down beside me. "Her eyes are bleeding. Why are they bleeding?" He asked panic evident in his voice.

Itachi tried to pry an answer out of me. "Sakura what did Sasuke do to you? Sakura, please try and tell me what happened."

"I-Itachi…. I think I used the sharingan." I answer my voice small.

Then he picked me up immediately. "We have to get her to a hospital."

Kakashi was baffled. "How is that possible? It's a bloodline limit."

Itachi was already walking away. "I don't know. But we have to get her to a hospital or she could go permanently blind."

* * *

**Did you like that? Am I a horrible person? I promise I'm not trying to make Sasuke a terrible guy. I just wanted to show the reality of how much he's upset and the extent of how betrayed he feels. He'll get better. Leave reviews over the weekend and tell me how you think this cliffhanger will resolve. See you all on Monday! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**After the last update I feel like a horrible person. Yet some of you seem to think it fit Sasuke's character perfectly to do that. I'm curious to think if you guys think it was okay for him to do that. For me I think that was a mental break down and he can plead insanity. =) But still…. Sasuke was being really mean. But he'll get better I promise!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I hear people moving. There's some shuffling next to me and I'm guessing someone rose out of a chair or moved a piece of furniture. I roll over trying to wake up but it seems impossible for me to open my heavy lids. I start to feel around and find layer upon layer of blankets. I sit up and feel around my face and I find a piece of cloth tied over my eyes. I reach to the back of my head to release the stubborn material but someone catches my hands.

"You can't take that off. You're eyes are still healing."

I recognize the voice belongs to Itachi and I feel him sit down on the bed and he holds onto my hands unconvinced I won't try to rip the band again. Then I realize I'm in a hospital. "Where am I? What happened?"

"We're in Konoha. The only medic I thought that would be skilled enough to heal you, besides yourself, would be Lady Tsunade." He explained as gentle as he could.

"We're in Konoha!" I start to panic. "How can we be here? They could arrest you! We're not safe here! How on earth could you bring me here?"

"You could have gone blind Sakura." He tried to reason. "I brought you here for your own good. They do wish to interrogate me but that's all. We're still in agreement with them."

"But Sasuke-"

"Sasuke attacked you. You only protected yourself." He cut me off.

If I could I would be crying now but instead I just feel my chest twist into a knot. "I shouldn't have followed him. I was so stupid."

Itachi was on his feet and pacing like a crazed animal. "I don't want you to blame any of this on yourself! There's nothing you did wrong Sakura! You don't deserve any of this!" He sat back on the bed and gripped my shoulders. "You need to understand he attacked you out of hatred for me. And I'm sickened that you had to endure that on my behalf."

I was astonished. That's not the way I thought about this. "Itachi… surely you must understand." I choked out. I felt for his face and held him there. "I'm so happy it was me and not you."

He grabbed both of my hands and I could feel him tremble. "It breaks my heart to hear you say that."

"It's true."

He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me in his lap. " What did I ever do to deserve an angel like you?"

Then there was a knock at the door and Itachi lay me back down on the bed. "Who is it?" I ask not being able to see the person entering.

"Its just Sai." Itachi answered me.

"Hi Sai." I say trying to smile for his sake.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern tinting his voice.

"Better I guess. I 'm not writhing in agony from my eyes being burned out of my sockets." I answer trying to make a joke.

"I'm glad. Sakura I'm so sorry… I should have gone after you. I should have known the potential danger of the situation. I feel so horrible."

"Sai." I cut him off in the middle of his rant. "Its okay. I would've never known what I walked into either. It's more my fault for letting my emotions decide my course of action."

"Yes but still…" He spoke in a tone laced with guilt. "I could have stopped him. I could have gotten you out of there."

"Please don't feel bad. If it weren't for him we would have never been able to know I was capable of using the sharingan." I tried to make a positive note.

"We still don't know if it will ever be safe for you to use the sharingan." A new voice entered the conversation. I recognized it immediately.

"Shishou." I breathed.

"How are you doing Sakura?" She asked all professional.

"Better." I answer shortly.

"No need to worry. You will make a full recovery within three days." She informed me and I felt a weight be lifted off my chest. "Sai may I have a word alone with Sakura and Itachi?"

"Yes my lady." He then left promptly.

Then she pulled up a chair and sat next to my bed. I could feel that weight shift on the other side as Itachi sat down. "The two of you have caused a great deal of problems. Now that you are here you cannot leave. The two of you may stay together but be aware that I will have at least two ANBU monitoring you at all times. And Itachi as long as you cooperate the interrogation process will not take long. I've been told of the nature of your bond and Lady Rainu has told me of your training. It is quite amazing and really for what it's worth I'm excited to see how this plays out."

"Thank you Shishou." I let out a sigh of relief. She didn't exactly bring along good news but it wasn't as bad as I had expected.

"Lady Tsunade, earlier when you said she may not be able to use the sharingan safely I must say that may not be the case." Itachi finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" She asked curious.

"Sakura used the mangeyko against my brother to protect herself. That is the sharingan in its most powerful form. It is common for pain to be experienced the first time using sharingan even in its most basic form. She was injured due to the complexity and sheer power of the mangeyko. If she were to be trained properly she would be able to use it without harm."

"Really?" I ask trying to make sense of this revelation.

"Who would train her?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"I would. Perhaps Kakashi-sensei would be kind enough to help as well?" He suggested.

"Then perhaps it will be possible." She concluded. "But Sakura I will request weekly check ups to see if any damage occurs. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I nod back.

I then hear her leave. I'm left alone with Itachi and he wraps an arm around me. "Why do you want me to learn how to use the sharingan?"

He tugs me closer so I could feel his warmth. "Now that my brother has shown his true intentions it would put me at ease if you knew how to fight him." He stroked my cheek. "I'll do whatever possible to keep you safe."


	18. Chapter 18

**They are back in Konoha. I'm not sure myself how awkward things will be. I mean I have a high sense of anxiety writing for these two. Not to sound needy or anything but you guys have to review! I don't know what you guys are wanting out of this story anymore. Just know I have a general plot but I don't know if you guys want more badass power couple or if you want the romance to get stronger. I'm down with whatever you people want but… I feel like a sitting duck in the water. Tell me what your minds are craving and I'll give it to you. Just a heads up, make out bit up ahead. Now read on!**

* * *

Itachi's POV

It's raining out so before I leave the building I wrap the blue cloak around the small kunoichi before hoisting her onto my back. Tsunade wasn't kidding about having ANBU following us around. Yet they were ordered to show me where Sakura lived. We took off running through alleyways and darting across rooftops since I don't exactly want to be seen by the public eye. We arrived at a fairly decent apartment building. I walk inside and switch to carrying Sakura in my arms. I find the number I was looking for but as I approached I see a blonde standing in the doorway across the hall.

I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Yes, can I help you?"

She looked a bit nervous and wasn't looking at me and instead Sakura. "I didn't know she was released today. I was going to visit first thing in the morning."

"Are you Ino-san?" I ask inquisitive.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" She asked shocked.

"Sakura has told me a lot about you."

"She has?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, you're the best friends right?" I ask reaching for the door.

"Let me get that." She says crossing to get it for me. "I'm also the best friend who gets take out when the other friend has been in the hospital." She said as she ran into her apartment and crossed back over with a bag with several boxes inside.

I set Sakura down on the couch and began to nudge her to wake up. She stirs and tries to roll over. "Ino is here and you need to eat."

"Ino's here?" She asked confused.

"Oh hey forehead." Ino now rushed over.

I left them alone and decided to go put away the few small bags I brought with us. I walk into the bedroom and I look around and see she is far too tidy. Everything has a place and the picture perfect setting is well though out. I go over to her small bureau and find pictures of her and team seven. I smile looking at the young bunch huddled together in the frame. Sakura looking nervous next to my brother, Naruto looked hyper and untamed, Kakashi-sensei had his nose stuck in his disgusting book, and last my brother stood there, impassive and slightly annoyed. It's as if from this one picture I can tell how he spent his childhood. I quickly put Sakura's clothing into the drawers and head back to the living room.

I stop in the hallway and hear Ino talking very rushed, "So you seriously are bonded to this guy? Like is it a contract or do you have to perform a ritual or what?"

"Nothing like that." Sakura explained back. "We just sort of fit into each other's lives. It's like I've waited all this time for him and now we're together and we make each other feel better."

"So you're not scared of what people will think?'

"I just had to fend off Sasuke Uchiha of all people. You think I'm scared of what a couple townspeople think?" She almost laughed the last question.

"I guess not…. So are you two like a thing?"

"What do you mean a thing? Like a couple?" I could hear Sakura getting nervous at the sudden change in topic.

"Yes! I mean if your bonded to a man it's not that hard for things to get a little romantic. I mean seriously, he can never leave."

"Well yeah. I mean we are."

"Details! Now!" Ino begged for more.

"No! I mean-"

"Have you two done it?" She laughed as she jumped to the topic. She's obviously trying to make Sakura very uncomfortable.

"NO!" Sakura shouted. I started laughing and walked in.

"Would you please stop torturing her? I think it's obvious you're trying to make her feel uncomfortable." I try to fend off the blonde's horrible games.

She stood up with a smug smirk on her face. "I think I'll leave you two alone." She started to walk out and then she turned at the door. "Itachi? I think you should know that I'm very upset that you stole my best friend. So if you dare hurt her I will chop off your dick and shove it down your throat until you suffocate." She smiled and left immediately afterwards.

"She's totally joking. I think." Sakura laughed. Her blush was still spread across her cheeks. It made her look so lively and it was calming to see since she's been so pale from her injuries.

"I think she's being nice for the sake of you." I start to wonder how her friend feels.

"I think she accepts it because there's nothing she can do about it." She answers. She felt around for my shirt and reeled herself in. She starts to rub at the bandage over her eyes and I catch her hands.

"Please be careful. I'm so worried you'll damage something." I plead her to stop.

"It itches and I feel like I have to continually blink." She complains. "Besides Lady Tsunade said I could take it off for a few minutes at a time."

"Sakura, if you undid any work I would feel so guilty-"

"I'm tired of being in the dark. It sucks." She pouts.

"Fine. Just wait a minute." I walk over to the light switch and dim the lights to where you could just see enough. I sit back down and untie the bandage carefully. Then I see her sparkling green eyes. "There happy?"

She giggled then leaned in and ran her fingers over the contours of my face. "Much, much better." Her brow furrowed and she sighed. "You look so tired."

"I'm fine."

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked unconvinced.

"Not since you were attacked." I admitted.

"Bedroom. Now." She stood up and pointed.

I laughed and pulled her back down onto my lap. "You can't tell me what to do."

She glared at me and I could tell she was getting impatient. "What can I do to make you sleep?"

"Tire me out first?" I joked and laughed when she blushed and turned to hide her face. I lifted a hand and grabbed her chin. "You just woke up. Why would I want to go to sleep?"

She smiled and pulled my face into hers. Our lips met and I shifted her so she sat on the couch. She held me closer and I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was holding her head as I slowly lowered her to lie down. Her scent was so overwhelming and all I wanted was to taste her sweetness again. So I licked her lower lip begging for entrance. She smiled widely and my tongue slipped inside. Her breathing quickened and my one hand traveled down her body while the other tangled itself in her hair. She let out a surprised moan when I cupped her breast and began to massage it softly. Her lips became tired so I began licking down her neck and found spots that earned me soft moans. I sucked on the pulse of her neck and found the one spot that drove her crazy. I continued to nip it playfully.

I then realize that her legs are wrapped around my waist. I can feel myself becoming aroused and I stop kissing her to sit up and look into her eyes. I try and find a spark of reason in her eyes. I cup her face and kiss her lips softly. She realizes it too. She smiles and kisses me back.

"Not tonight." I whisper softly.

She nods in complete understanding. "Someday though."

I kiss her cheek lightly and sit up and gather the small kunoichi in my arms and I carried her to the bedroom. I lift up the covers and lay her down and arrange the blankets comfortably. I climb in with her and she buries her face in my chest. She's so warm and yet I shiver at her touch. As silence falls I can hear the soft hums coming from her breathing. I chuckle in disbelief how close I've become with this stranger. Yet she's not a stranger to me at all. I'm still baffled how I came to deserve this sleeping angel in my arms. I try not to think too hard about it and drift off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**So my school has been crappy beyond belief. I haven't written all week and the guilt has been eating away at me. So here I am, writing, awake and ready. One more thing, have you guys seen Akatsuki Cosplay on youtube? It's pretty much these guys from New Zealand with basic costumes and a hand held camera. They are hilarious. Especially the guy who plays Kisame. Man, I am a geek. Oh well, read on!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

A week has gone and I can see more clearly than ever. I had no idea I would miss being able to walk on my own. Itachi has had to lead me everywhere, even to the bathroom. He also requested I kept the bandage on for an extra day just for good measure. I've noticed his anxiety has sky rocketed. We used to sit down and talk for hours about unimportant things. Now he's always scanning the room and walking the length of the apartment pacing. He checks the blinds every so often making sure they seal the view from the outside. I know it's the fact that we're in the village and constantly being monitored. He feels we can be attacked at a moments notice. And we could be, if there was a reason.

The only time we ever leave is when we go to work on our training. We're so close; our bond has become so strong. Lady Rainu remained in the land of tea. We don't feel like we need her. She didn't train us herself. She was no ninja; it was her duty to bring us together and that she did. She said she would visit us soon if she can afford the journey.

The sharingan has absolutely kicked my ass. Even with my chakra control it completely drains me. I then think, 'How in the world can Itachi have this activated almost all the time?' He doesn't do that anymore. I ask him to deactivate it because whenever I feel him use it I feel a tug on my chakra and I usually faint. Another reason I should learn how to use it.

So today we head to the training field. We avoid the street so we are not spotted. I doubt anyone in Konoha have seen us since arriving. It's times like this that Itachi is so close I can feel him breathing down my neck. When we arrive at the fields I turn to him and try to read his face. He's looking everywhere but at me.

"I hate seeing you so paranoid." I state sadly.

"Do I not have a right to be?" He tried to joke.

"It just makes me so worried." I reply in short.

Sai and Kakashi are there. They watch us approach and I swore as Sai greeted us he had a real smile on!

"Hello Sakura-Chan! Hello Itachi-san!"

"Hey Sai-kun. What are you doing here?" I ask giving him a small hug.

Kakashi gave a weak laugh, "Sakura I know we've been practicing your sharingan techniques but now you need to test it. So I got you a test dummy."

"Sai!" I screamed as I realize he wanted me to test my sharingan on one of my best friends. "Nuh-uh. What if I hurt him? Or better yet? What if I make him go insane or something?"

"I trust you with my life Sakura-Chan." Sai assured me.

"Well that's not such a smart decision Sai. I don't trust myself with your life." I say pointing to myself.

"All you have to do is something simple Sakura." Itachi spoke from behind me. "Make him walk through the village for an hour or something. Whatever you do you have the power to expel it with just a thought."

"I don't know if I can. It was different practicing on you." I frown realizing how hard I'm making this out to be.

"You can do it. It's not as complicated as you think." He nodded in encouragement.

"Okay." I turn to Sai. My heart is thudding uncomfortably in my chest. "Are you ready Sai-kun?"

He nodded. Then Kakashi came by to watch me. Then he walked me through my basic warm up. "Now Sakura, remember when you feel a pain that means the chakra isn't distributed evenly and the pressure will make it break so keep it even. Visualize it in your head." I nod doing as he says. "Also when you launch it make sure you have the hour to second time ratio correct. Or else Sai could be lost for days and he will be weakened by the time spent in your reality. So make sure you have that right." I nod at his instruction. "Alright when you're ready."

I take in a deep breath and draw the chakra to my eyes. I close my lids letting the chakra spread even then I draw it to my pupil and open my eyes. Once I catch Sai's eyes I remember that I want him to walk through the streets of Konoha for one hour. Then I launch it and Sai stands there frozen. Then I close my eyes and see exactly what is happening. So I join Sai in my reality.

_He's walking around the market and looking at all the people. I run up to him and he's startled when I grab his shoulder. "So you're not in pain? Do you remember who you are?"_

_"You've done excellent Sakura-Chan." He smiled._

_"Looks just like Konoha?" I ask looking around._

_"I can't even tell this isn't real." He laughed looking at my handy work._

_"You want company since this is supposed to last an hour?"_

_"It would be much appreciated." He grabs my hand and we begin to walk. "So have you enjoyed being back home?"_

_"Not really. I feel like my apartment is my prison cell. It makes me so worried to see Itachi so stressed."_

_"He's more worried for you. I guess it isn't as much of a relief coming back for you as I thought it might be." He frowned and wrapped his arm around me._

_"Not a relief at all. I wish all the outside pressures would just disappear."_

_He sighed then looked down at me. "Then we wouldn't be able to appreciate the satisfying fruits of labor and hardship. The best joy is usually experienced after the pain of a trial."_

_I laughed and nudged him. "Since when were you the expert of the human soul?"_

_He blushed, "I read it in a book once."_

_"Of course you did." I laugh at his confession. Then I double over in pain. My eyes sear and I scream. Then the picture in front of me disappears. _

I lie on my back in the field calming my breathing as I deactivate the sharingan. I then sit up and let my eyes readjust to the brightness. Then I see Itachi holding Sasuke against a tree. "Stop!" My voice hurts.

"He attacked you! Again!" He tightened his grip on Sasuke's throat.

"Tsunade will punish you! Please stop!" I plead.

He looks at me then loosens his grip. Sasuke shoves him away. Then shoots his glare at me. "I didn't attack you I was protecting my teammate."

Sai stood by me and spoke calmly. "There was a misunderstanding Sasuke-san. I was helping her with her training. She did not attack me."

"What training?" He asked shocked.

"To use the sharingan." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"And you're helping her?" He asked enraged.

"I'm assisting in her training. So yes."

"Ridiculous. Well Tsunade-sama has summoned you. That's why I was sent here." He brushed the topic aside.

"Okay. We'll go now." Kakashi nodded.

Sai put an arm around me and wiped away a single tear that had fallen. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yes."

We arrived at Hokage Tower and we all are ushered into a room instead of the office. I realize a lot of familiar faces are here. Naruto was there; standing next to him was Ten-Ten, Neji, and Lee. Ino was also there and she waved at me. Shikamaru and Choji were standing near her too. Kiba and Hinata walk in behind us. Hinata waves at me then her eyes go wide when she notices Itachi behind me. She shuffled away quickly.

There was a table in the center of the room and Tsunade came in and spread reports all over. "Good everyone's here." She scanned the room. When her eyes landed on Itachi and me her gaze lingered a moment. "Alright I'll make this quick. Sound has launched an attack. Nearby villages have been invaded and their pattern is leading towards us."

I gasp and whisper to Itachi. "Lady Rainu was right."

"Yes, Sakura." I hadn't realized she heard me. "She sent me a letter sharing all the information she has gathered. So I want this movement to be stopped. So I am sending an elite team to stop these troops. I summoned all of you to assign you to your missions. Some of you will be staying here and assist ANBU and others will be sent out. So my first elite team shall be Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, and you will be under the lead of Captain Yamamoto. Second team: Sai, Sasuke, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei are your captains."

"What about me? Why am I not on these elite teams!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"They are after you Naruto."

"I can take them. No way they gonna catch me! Believe it!" He would not give up.

"No Naruto."

"Is there anything you want from us?" Itachi asked behind me. All heads shot in our direction. Their eyes were analyzing us and it made me nervous.

"Lady Rainu has told me of your abilities as a pair. I am going to assign you probably the most important role. The two of you will take Naruto and flee." She hesitated to tell us but her tone told us she was sure of what she was doing.

"NO! I won't allow it!" Sasuke objected. "You're not entrusting him with such a task. How about you give it to someone who hasn't betrayed their village?"

"He has never betrayed this village!" I shout enraged. As confused glances came my way I realize I let my tongue slip.

"Still defending him I see. Correction, you're entrusting this task to two people who have betrayed their village?" He said glaring at me.

"Do not question my judgment Uchiha! And don't you dare talk to me about betrayal! It's an act you've committed yourself." She spat.

"Why are we fleeing?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"They want YOU. Also perhaps they will hold their attack if you are not in the village. It's an act of deception." Lady Tsunade explained.

"They won't think we're protecting him. That's why they want war." I now see the nature of her plan."

"Yes, exactly. Very good Sakura." She handed out mission scrolls with more detailed instruction. As she handed me our scroll she told us more. "You will go south. Lady Rainu said she would let you stay with her again. I will contact you often and if the sound's ninja start to head south get out of there. I don't want her to become a victim of this."

"Yes Shishou."

"And Itachi your appointment with Ibiki will have to be postponed." She said reminding him of his end of the bargain.

"Of course, My Lady." He nodded silently assuring her he has not forgotten.

"You are all dismissed." She waved everyone off.

Sasuke left the room quickly as if he was choking on toxic gas. Hinata and Ino approached us. "You get to babysit Naruto. How fun." Ino joked.

"Yeah fun." I say unenthusiastic. Naruto still hasn't spoken to me. I know how brokenhearted he is.

"I-its so g-good t-to see you S-Sakura." Hinata stuttered obviously afraid of Itachi behind me.

I smiled at her. "And I don't even get a hug?"

She blushed and hugged me and when she let go she looked at me serious. "Both of you will look after Naru-kun?"

"I will guard him with my life Hinata." I assure her.

She was too afraid to look at Itachi but the question was for him. "Y-You p-promise you'll keep him safe." She asked meekly.

"I promise I will keep him safe." He answered.

"Then good luck." Ino smiled, "To both of you."


	20. Chapter 20

**So… someone told me to try and make these chapters longer. So I'm going to try it! So I don't think it's going to be easy to update. So your not going to get the snappy updates you're used to. I'm just seeing what works best. So review and tell me how you feel and if you like longer chapters. Okay! Let's go!**

* * *

Sakura's POV

"He's late." I hear Itachi complain. He was sitting on the bench with his legs crossed and one hand propping up his chin. I couldn't agree more. We've been sitting here at the gate for a half hour now.

"Naruto is always late when he's upset. I expected this." I mumble back.

"You know of all your friends he was the least I expected to hold a grudge." He looked up to hear my reaction.

I let out a long sigh. I don't have a clue of what Naruto is thinking but I know exactly how he's feeling. "It's not his fault. You need to understand he's completely mortified. He doesn't know what to make of my actions. It scares him Itachi." I sit down next to him and lean back with a big umph. "He feels he lost his best friend and he doesn't know if he'll ever get her back. Does that make sense?"

"No, it doesn't." He scooted forward to turn and look at my face. "When Sasuke left the village and committed an act of betrayal by serving Orochimaru

he did everything in his power to bring him back. Now here you are in a very similar situation and he has done nothing for you."

"It shouldn't make sense. But I'm the one on the team that was always the one to make the smart decision. I should know better. I always had my head on straight. Now here I am making dumb decisions and I'm not the same person to Naruto, or Sasuke for that matter."

"Sakura! That shouldn't matter. Sasuke was smart. Best ninja of his class and yet he went rogue and made decisions no one thought he would make and Naruto still did everything in his power to bring him back." Itachi countered still confused.

"Sasuke's mentally unstable!" I yell then Itachi let out a laugh. "He really is! We all knew why he left! He had a reason to leave! None of us were going to come between him and the closure he needed. We understood why. The difference between Sasuke and me is I don't have a reason. It just happened and I can't explain it any other way except I love you and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Alright I get what you're saying." He sighed apathetically. "But you know that there's a disconnect. He's holding back on something and you know it. There's no way he would let me scoop you up and whisk you away without a fight. And yet he remains to give YOU the cold shoulder. You know I'm right Sakura-Chan."

"I never said I had everything figured out." I pointed out annoyed at him.

"I never said I did either." He smirked back.

"Then why do you have a look of triumph on your face? Hmmm?"

"I just proved I'm more inquisitive. That's all."

I shook my head in disbelief then hit him on the arm. It's my silent way of saying shut up. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tilted my head to look at him. "I love you and I will do anything to win your happiness back. There's light at the end of this tunnel."

"Whoever said I was unhappy?" I frowned. "I'm plenty happy with you here."

"Yes, but you deserve to have your friends. It takes a toll on you to accept the hurt they inflict on you." He bore his eyes into mine and once again what he was saying was true.

"Why do you have to be so damn inquisitive?" I smile and pull him down to kiss me. He pulled away and smiled as he pulled me up.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Look who finally decided to show up." He said as he pointed to a lone figure plodding towards us.

I look at my watch then glare up at the blonde. "We were supposed to leave 40 minutes ago!"

"I just stopped for some extra supplies!" He shot back. He continued to stare at the ground.

"Well now we won't stop for lunch." I stated expecting him to complain.

"Alright fine."

My heart stung from his lack of caring, his lack of enthusiasm, and lack of motivation. It wasn't my Naruto and it was almost insulting. He showed me no kindness and I didn't expect any.

"Let's go." Itachi said wiggling my shoulder trying to break my depressing train of thought. I grinned back in response and nodded.

We tried best to make an evasive course. We actually headed southeast and then southwest so we ran along the coast down towards the peninsula. The whole time Itachi and me were in the lead. Naruto silently followed our tail. I had to turn around often just to make sure he was following us. Every time I looked back I found shallow grey eyes instead of his vibrant blue. With every look I was tempted more and more to turn around and shake this nonsense out of him.

Itachi always broke the silence, which was completely out of character for him. But I could tell he sensed my despair and was trying to make this trip as comfortable for me as possible. He only asked if we needed a quick rest or if we needed a moment to refuel on food. We never stopped. I just wanted to get to the land of tea as quickly as possible.

Then I felt a chakra signature slightly familiar yet new to me all at the same time. I shot a look at Itachi and he was looking at me too with the same alarmed expression. "Do we push ahead and outrun them or do we fight?" I ask undecidedly.

"Sakura its Kisame, my old partner." He said unsure of how to handle this.

"Is he looking for you?" I ask panicked.

"I don't know. Shall I face him alone and you take Naruto?"

"It's a disadvantage for us to fight apart." I answer afraid he'll choose to go.

The chakra signature only got closer and I can feel my heart pound. Then Itachi looked to Naruto then to me. "We'll stand and face him then."

Naruto simply shifted uncomfortably and I rolled my eyes at his display of disconnect. It was pathetic. I could feel the large man get noticeably closer and I look into the direction he's coming. I look over to Itachi and he has already removed all emotion and replaced his face with his stoic mask. I haven't seen him like this since the day we met.

Then out of the mist appeared the large blue man. He walked calmly towards us and I am slightly relieved he has not drawn his sword. My heart begins to beat faster and I can tell Itachi is sending me mental notes to focus on my breathing. Then focus on possible threats shown through Kisame's body language. I found none at the moment and I could feel myself relax.

Kisame observed us as a collective group. Then he looked at us all individually. "Ha-ha. Itachi what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I haven't gotten myself into anything. I was merely taken prisoner. But I'm not complaining." He joked.

"You should be dead by now." Kisame looked puzzled.

"I have an agreement with the Hokage."

"Do you have an agreement with your brother as well?" The shark man chuckled.

"In a way, yes."

He laughed some more then turned his attention to Naruto and me. "These two your new team?"

"Sakura is my current partner. Naruto is just traveling with us."

Kisame turned to Itachi. "Let me guess. You're ordered to protect him while sound proceeds with the invasion of Konoha."

"Yes." Itachi answered bluntly.

"How on earth did you wiggle yourself out of execution Uchiha?"

He looked at me and cracked a devious grin. It then hit me what he wanted me to do. I smirked back eager to see how this would play out. I caught Kisame's eye and sprung my attack. He froze and I had him trapped in my reality. I played with his mind a bit. Never did I hurt him. Just freaked him the fuck out. I had crows swarm him and threaten to peck him to pieces and I even buried him alive just for the fun of it.

I released him and he stumbled away from me. "Is she a surviving Uchiha or what? What the fuck was that?"

"No, that was my technique." Itachi answered. "The only reason I'm not dead is because me and Sakura and I have a bond that allow us to share chakra and grant us the use of each other's abilities. It also endangers her life if I die. That's why I'm not dead."

Kisame gave him a 'you're crazy' look. Then looked to me then furrowed his brow even more. "Why didn't you come back? Leader-sama told me you were taken off the missions list and I was paired with that dumb-ass Tobi."

"Lady Rainu paid my way out."

"Why the fuck would she do that?" Kisame asked skeptical.

"Let's just say we're being put to good use. Or so they say." I answer for Itachi.

"Itachi, are you serious. Come on kid. Really you are in a very dangerous situation. I know you're a lot smarter than this. I've been your partner for years and I know that you wouldn't fall for this bullshit." Kisame was gauging his reaction and I could see he was astonished by what he was seeing.

"I don't really give a shit what you think." Itachi shot back.

"You know you're just going to end up dead."

"You also know this is where my loyalties have always lay. You know why I'm doing this." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I guess it doesn't really matter what I say. You're obviously already stuck and there's no escape." He chuckled darkly. He then advanced on me. He traced a finger lightly down my face. "Or are you staying just for her?" He drew his sword and spun me so quick. He had one arm wrapped around my arms and his sword crossed against my midsection. Itachi froze and he realized one wrong move and my guts would be strewn across the ground. "I could be doing you a favor by taking her out."

"Let her go." Itachi hissed dangerously. His Mangeyko was spinning and I could feel my head start to swim. He was drawing on some of my chakra. This wasn't good.

"I'm surprised that you could invest so much worthless emotion in such a pointless task Itachi. It's not practical you always told me." He teased drawing his chakra sucking sword closer. I could faint any moment.

Then a sharp cry of wind pierced the air. "Rasengan!" I felt Kisame fly away from my body and I fell over from the lack of support. I looked up and Naruto was now standing over me. His eyes red and I felt my heart tug when I noticed his defensive stance. "You dare as so lay a hand on her I will rip you to shreds." He growled. The tone so harsh it frightened me a bit.

Then I my head fell back to the ground as I felt an immense tug on my chakra. My vision spotted and I could see what Itachi was doing to Kisame. His punishment was gruesome and I shut the visions off. I heard him talking to Kisame and I don't think I've ever heard Itachi so angry. "Listen well, what I do and why I do it is of no concern of yours or the Akatsuki. And if you ever threaten me or my partner again I will not hesitate to kill you. Let this be a lesson because you won't get the chance to fuck up again. Trust me." He promised darkly. I could hear Kisame's cries of pain and then I blacked out.

Next thing I new I woke up to see a blank wall painted tea green. I looked around and realized we had made it to Lady Rainu's house. Then a splash of orange invaded my vision.

"Naruto. What are you-"

I was cut off when Naruto pulled me up into a hug and he began to whisper words of relief into my shoulder. "You're alright- I thought you would've been killed- Sakura I'm so sorry- I'm so sorry-"

"Naruto." I pushed him back to see his face. "It's fine. I forgive you."

"The way I treated you was not okay. Sakura I haven't spoken a word to you and I was afraid if I talked to you I would have said all the things I didn't mean."

"It's okay Naruto-"

"No! It's unacceptable. You needed me and I was a jerk." He rambled on.

"Hey! I think Sasuke's got you beat in the biggest jerk category." I joked.

"Yeah well… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I realize you were hurt. I just didn't know why." I said not sure what to say.

"I was shocked. I had no idea why things were the way they were." He confessed.

"I expected that." I nodded.

"But it became more than that…." He averted my gaze and I was truly worried.

"What made it so bad Naruto? If you think I'm a traitor then-"

"It's when you said you loved him." He cut me off. "I'm not upset for the same reasons Sasuke is. I'm upset because… I love you Sakura."

My eyes welled up with tears. My heart broke because I could hear how hurt he was. "Naruto… I guess I always knew you liked me… and I always shot you down. But I always loved you like a brother."

He grabbed my hand and smiled. "Don't get me wrong Sakura. I'm not upset because I'm jealous. I'm upset because I finally realized I'm not the one. And I'm happy for you. I think Itachi is really good for you. I approve of him."

"Really? Even though he's him?" I ask shocked.

"I don't know Itachi. I only know the stories. But by the way he shows affection towards you shows that he's not a monster. I don't' know why his past is so fucked up but he loves you. And I know he'll take care of you. That's all that matters. After what he displayed today I know he's a good guy." He nodded assuring me he meant what he said.

I hugged him and held him there and I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. "Thank you. Does this mean I get my best friend back?"

"Yeah! You better believe it!" He beamed widely.

I laughed in celebration that my Naruto had returned to me. I think I'm finally starting to see the light.

* * *

**Okay… was that longer? I don't think it really was. I'm sorry! I hope you like it though. I'll work on expanding. Hopefully I'll get better. Review and tell me how you think it went. I love you all! You're awesome readers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So we already discovered I can't keep promises. I have no idea why I can't think of a way to make these chapters longer! I'll try. It's just really hard for me for some reason. Man, this is my own little devil and I absolutely hate it! I'll try and get better. Also I hope the story is going the way you guys want it to. Cause I've had no suggestions and I'm doing what I had planned. So if you want input on this story review. WAIT NO. Actually send me a personal message on your profile. That way we can work in secret so it can be a secret surprise. Or leave reviews. Do what you want. Doesn't matter I guess. All right! And the story goes on!**

* * *

Itachi's POV

I was slowly wandering the hallway and then stopped at a sound coming from Sakura's room. It was laughter and I smirked realizing that it was her and Naruto. I now felt a whole lot better. So I stepped over to the door and knocked a few times.

"Come in!" I hear Sakura call.

I step inside and see Sakura sitting up against the headboard and Naruto was at the foot of the bed. I look to Sakura and realize she's less pale. "Are you rested?"

"Yes, my chakra has nearly recovered." She answered with a smile.

"Sorry I sucked you dry like a leech." I joke as I walk over and ran my thumb along her face.

"It's okay. I was in no position to fight so it's a good thing you did." She assured me and I was amazed how happy she was. It's a huge breath of fresh air and her smile is breathtaking.

"You didn't give her anything did you?" I grin glancing at Naruto.

"Itachi!" She elbowed my leg.

I let out a laugh and catch her arm. "It's a valid question." I throw back at her.

"Naw, I haven't given her anything." He cracked a grin at our bickering.

"Good, cause she gets hooked on those pills way too easy." I laugh again as she stood straight up and took another swing.

"You're horrible!" She cries now laughing at me.

Naruto stands up and leans against the wall. "I told Sakura this, but Itachi I wanted to let you know I'm sorry for my silence. I was being an ass."

"You sure were." I answered.

"You're being an ass." Sakura elbowed me again.

"Let him finish." I shush her.

Naruto cracked a grin at our bickering again and continued. "I want to know if you forgive me."

I looked him in the eye. "Yes, I do Naruto."

He looked at Sakura then to me. He let out a sigh, "Also I don't have a problem with the two of you together. Just as long as you promise to take care of her."

"Absolutely." I answer.

"I hope you know how lucky you are to have her." He smiled grimly at Sakura. I then realize what had been his problem. I can see the look of admiration in his eye.

"More like a blessing." I answer silently sending my condolences.

"I'm glad that's squared." He said as he promptly left the room.

I turned to Sakura and sat down on the bed. She came closer and rested her head on my shoulder. "Why do you have to be so damn pushy?"

"I wanted a full, thorough apology." I smirk back.

"Are you satisfied now?" She teased me slightly.

I smirk then lean into her, "Not quite."

She let out a giggle, which made me grin because it was so cute. I grab her by the waist and cup her face and pull her lips to mine. She twisted ever so slightly so our lips almost seemed to fit like a lock and key. She hummed against my mouth and we both pulled away and sat there with our bodies pressed firmly together.

"Now I'm satisfied." I smirk and she rolled her eyes and got up.

She grabbed my hands and beckoned me to get up. "I think we need to talk to Lady Rainu."

"Yeah, I got some new questions for her."

"Me too." She agreed.

We walked through the house and found the old woman sitting where she always does. Out on the porch sipping on some tea while knitting. When she saw us approach she put down her work and stood and gave us a warm smile.

"You have no idea how proud I am to see you here before me." She beamed widely and came over to hug Sakura.

"It's so good to see you my lady." She hugged her back.

"Are you two doing well in your training?" She asked as she crossed back over to her seat.

We sat across from her and I answered. "Yes, very well. Sakura is capable of using the sharingan now."

"That's amazing. And you have gotten better at your light substitution?" She prompted us to go on.

"We've improved even more so." Sakura answered.

"Now that the war has started you won't have much time to train I suppose." She sighed.

"We can improve through experience." I stated.

"I heard of your run in with Kisame. Never did like him. He seems to have a sick sense of humor." She said with a humph.

"I guess he doesn't like the fact he lost a very skilled partner." Sakura said as she tried to sweep aside the topic.

We sat there in silence for a few moments and Lady Rain picked up her knitting once again. She started clicking the stitches into place and then I decide to try and find answers to my questions.

"I want to clear a few things." I speak up. "The last time we were here you mentioned being completely bonded."

"How are we supposed to know when that happens?" Sakura finished my question.

Lady Rainu took a sip of her tea. She then cleared her throat before answering. "It's quite simple really. You will be able to tell when you can know exactly what each other is thinking and you feel like you are one being. Not many people feel that way with another so it should be somewhat estranged yet it should make perfect sense."

"We kind of do that." Sakura raised her eyebrow demanding what that meant.

"That means you are almost there. Don't be in a hurry to rush this. It will be completed when you two are ready." She assured us.

We sat there for a few more minutes. I know what I want to ask but I'm afraid of offending the old woman. After looking at Sakura I could see in her eyes she was thinking the same thing.

I then looked up and cleared my throat. "My Lady, about this war."

"Yes?" She looked up from her knitting.

"How exactly are we supposed to stop it?" I ask truly at loss of any solution.

"You do as your Hokage orders." She answered simply.

"How is that supposed to stop this war? That just makes us the leaf's secret weapon." Sakura bantered back.

"Well how else do you win a war?" She chuckled.

"So now it's about winning this war? Not stopping it?" I ask puzzled.

"You're Hokage is making very wise decisions. By removing Naruto you two may have put an end to this." She shot back in disbelief in our lack of faith.

"Yes, but there's a possibility it may not put an end to this war. It's a risky move. They may rip Konoha to shreds and when they don't find Naruto in the ruins they'll continue to hunt him." I point out. I can't believe this wasn't taken into consideration.

"That's why the elite teams were sent. The sound ninja may never make it to Konoha." She said trying to convince us.

"Then why were we not placed on those elite teams? I though you said we were to be put to good use?" Sakura asked trying to uncover the reasons behind this.

"You are much more useful protecting Naruto. Believe me."

"Then what's the backup plan if the elite teams fail and Konoha is in danger?" I ask skeptical of her judgment.

"Then phase two begins." She said in a hushed tone.

"Phase two?" I ask.

"If this war becomes more developed you will be called back. Then the leaf will need you to fight." She nodded.

"So we are the leaf's secret weapon?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"In a way you are." She answered.

"How does that stop a war?" I ask exasperated.

"It doesn't. Surely you know a war can't be stopped. But the reason why you two are so important is because you can make it end a lot quicker. We are at war now. We failed to stop it. Now the priority is to nip it at the bud and stop Konoha from becoming a stomping ground that innocents will be forced to reside in. Now in order to stop this war we have to win it." She answered trying to convince us of the good nature of this plan.

I look over to Sakura and she is looking back and we sit there in silence trying to decide if we will accept our fate. Her face softens and I see she agrees with Lady Rainu. She grabs my hand and I nod in response to her silent message.

"There could be better choices, but these are the choices given to us. So I guess we understand what we must do." I say to Lady Rainu.

"I'm glad you haven't lost faith." She says returning to her knitting.

We then hear a screech and look up to see a hawk carrying some parchment in its talons. It flies overhead and drops the letter and takes off again.

Sakura grabs it immediately. "It's from Lady Tsunade." She reads it then hands it to me.

"They had more troops than we thought. More than out elite teams can handle. While they make their way towards Konoha they've fanned out south. We're ordered to depart." I set down the letter and sigh in annoyance how quickly we have to move.

"I'm sorry your visit can't be longer." Lady Rainu frowned. "I just got you both back."

"It's a regrettable turn of events. I'm sorry My Lady." Sakura apologizes.

"If they come for you contact us immediately." I tell her worried what will become of her.

"I will. Go tell Naruto. I am in need of a warm cup of tea." She says as she heads inside. I then place my elbows on my knees and hang my head trying to think of what we have to do or where we must go.

Sakura turns to me. She grabs my chin and beckons me to look up. I glance at her bright emerald eyes and begin to calm down. "You know if I was still in Akatsuki I would know exactly where to go? There's a base virtually anywhere. Now I feel like we're exposed and have nowhere to go."

"We'll figure it out." She smiled as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I hope. You know this war is becoming more real with each piece of bad news." I laugh but nothings funny. I hate war and I feel like the whole world is full of nothing but people who hate each other.

"Not all people hate each other. I don't hate you." Sakura rubbed my shoulder and I look up at her shocked.

"I didn't say anything about people hating each other." As I said that she looked at me confused.

"Yes you did." She shot back.

"No, I though that. I didn't say that." Her eyes widened.

Then she smiled and shook me, "I seriously just read your thoughts!"

I grinned, "I guess you did." I laugh. "Damn it! Can't keep anything from you now."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You keep things from me?"

"No. But now if I ever want to I can't." I answered evading the delicate topic.

"Liar."

"Am not. I just don't say every damn thing that pops into my head. That's all." I joke and she just stares more intently.

"We should go tell Naruto what's happening." She said as she got up.

"Ummm…. Don't worry. I heard."

We both turned around and saw Naruto standing at the edge of the porch. "You were eavesdropping?" Sakura shouted at him enraged.

"Yeah sorry." He blushed and hung his head.

She shook her head at the hopeless blonde. "Well then we need to head out."

He nodded and we all got up. As we walked in Lady Rainu came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand.

"So you have to leave immediately?" She stated more than asked.

"I'm afraid so." I answered.

"Then safe travels. All of you." She nodded and headed back outside.

We all went into the bedrooms and snatched up our few belongings. We only brought a small bag each so we didn't need to clean anything or pack anything up. I had Sakura chew a few chakra pills to make sure she had all of her energy back. And at that we headed to the front of the house and made our way to the gate. As we stood there waiting for Naruto to catch up I was thinking of which plan we should run with.

Naruto caught up and we walked out the gate and spoke up as we headed down the hill. "I don't know if we should head further south. It could end up being a regrettable decision."

"But we can outrun them and catch a ferry in Port City and head for the islands directly east from there." Sakura countered.

"Yes, but would it be smarter to cross the sea directly west to wind country? We could take refuge in Suna. From what I've heard sound didn't even come close to overthrowing them." Naruto inputted.

"We can't take refuge from anyone. That's the reason for us to stay hidden. We'll be adding pressure to the Hidden Sand if they were caught protecting you Naruto." I argue and now realize we'll have to go with Sakura's plan.

"If we make way to the islands do we head north to water country?" Sakura asked.

"Once we do make it to the islands we will head north, but not to water country. We will make way to Lightening country. It's well out of the way and by then hopefully we've vanished." I answer before we break off into a run completely avoiding town and making our way to the outside roads.

We had a lot of ground to cover and we had to make sure that our travel pace wouldn't be slower than any ninja trying to follow us. We don't even know if the sound is aware we have Naruto but we have to act as if they are. So within the first afternoon our pace is fast enough but you still get that feeling that you could be caught.

I've never felt this stressed since being in Akatsuki. The motives of what I'm doing make me feel a little better but the tension between my own thoughts are still nerve racking. I then think about my thoughts in general and look over to Sakura to see if she can still hear them.

"Yes, I can still hear them." She yells over while she's still running.

Then a thought strikes me. How come she can read my thoughts but I can't read hers in return.

She grins again. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm not always busy worrying about everything." She laughs. "My mind has time to take a trip."

Even though she's joking the statement could render true. Then at this rate I'll never get to hear her thoughts.

She looks over again. Then she calls out. "Someday you will. Just got to stop trying to calculate everything."

I roll my eyes at her and she stifles a giggle. Then Naruto shouts from behind us. "What the fuck are you two talking about? He didn't say anything Sakura!"

Then me and Sakura look at each other then we burst out laughing. We laughed so much we had to slow down a little just to catch our breath. Then we remember we're supposed to be keeping a fast pace. So we continue the race to Port City, running from the ninja that might not actually be following us.

* * *

**Did you like this? Are they getting longer? I don't think they are. I'm sorry Missfire1! I need to become a better writer. I feel like something huge needs to happen. And soon! Just need to figure out what. Leave your ideas and reviews and perhaps I can find some sort of inspiration. Yay! I love you people**! **P.S. I'm so dumb. I didn't even think you could edit your stories on the site on the Doc Uploads. So now that I've discovered this I've made most of my author's notes look separate from the story. You know? Like your supposed to? Doy! I feel so dumb! =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I must know… is this story going the way you people want it to? I've come to a point where I realized they're running from the action. Now there is no action. So now I must create action. How in the world do I do that? I don't know! I must brainstorm and hopefully I can come up with something epic. Yes, I realize this is a romance but I want it to be epic and awesome at the same time. Should I have put this in the category of romance/adventure? Well I don't know because it is really dramatic. But it's also somewhat adventurous. I like the juicy drama so I don't know. Hmmm…. interesting. Well I'll figure something out.**

Sakura's POV

We had made it to an inn and we have been traveling for two days straight. If any ninja were pursuing us it's almost certain we've lost them. You always have that feeling that they're right on top of your trail and you can be caught at any moment. It's unnerving and makes you feel vulnerable. I can tell that it takes a toll on Itachi. I look over to my sleeping partner and I know that he has been in deep need of a good nights rest. He hasn't slept much at all since his return to Konoha. I look over to Naruto on the other bed and I'm relieved to see he's at least getting a proper sleep. His mouth is ajar and I can hear the muffled roar of his snoring. I'm surprised his loud, obnoxious noises haven't woken Itachi. He probably learned to ignore them. I'm now awake because of a horrible cramp I experience in my back. I experience these usually when I've been under a lot of physical stress. My muscles seize up and paralyze me and render me helpless from the pain that comes next. I tried not to scream so I wouldn't wake anyone up. Or scare the crap out of anyone either.

I then get out of bed and slip on my sandals. I tip toe around the bed trying not to wake up the others. I head into the bathroom and grab a towel. Then I walk towards the door and I open the creaky door begging it to stay quiet. Of course it let out a huge creak and I looked back and saw my partners stir then settle. I would have felt so bad if I had woken them.

I head to the hot springs to try and see if a little heat will be the remedy for my aching muscles. I enter and feel a bit faint from the immediate heat. I regain my senses and head to the showers to rinse off first. As I begin to strip down I heard some shuffling of feet and then some chatter from the other sides of the spring. I discover I'm not alone and don't feel as weird being the only one here this late at night. When I'm done drenching myself I exit the stall and look around for the other voices I heard but I saw no one. I brush this detail aside and kick my sandals somewhere along the wall and set my towel in reaching distance of the side of the pool.

I then climb in and at first wince from the heat but then immediately relax after I feel the effects on my back. I lean back against a rock and hum in content. I stretch my arms above my head and begin to feel the muscles uncoil and stretch back to their healthy state. I lean my head against the side and I start to feel myself doze off and I can tell I should really be getting back to sleep. But I tell myself in my head just a few more minutes.

Then I hear some chuckling behind me. I sit up and try to identify where the voice is coming from. Then all of a sudden I'm being yanked out of the pool by my hair and I scream in pain. Now I remember why long hair can be a disadvantage. Then I come face to face with my attacker. She has red hair and red eyes framed by heavy wooden glasses.

"So you're the bitch Sasuke-kun could never shut up about." She smirked with an intimidating gleam in her eye. "Pink hair, creepy green eyes, and skimpy little body. Yep, it's you alright."

"Let me go bitch!" I hiss in her face. I try and throw a punch but she catches it easily and I am now aware of my fatigue. Well shit. I'm screwed.

"He also mentioned your little voice was so annoying. Yes, you're definitely Sakura Haruno." A wicked grin spread across her features. Then I was thrown against a wall. "Get your clothes on whore." She crossed her arms as she waited for me to comply. I shimmied into my shorts and threw on Itachi's t-shirt I had been wearing to sleep in.

"What do you want?" I spit through my teeth.

"I was hired to come and snatch away the Leaf's secret weapon. Bah! What a joke." She started laughing she came over and bent down in front of me. "You will do what I say when I say it or it's off with your head. Got it?"

I clenched my jaw and I could feel the anger rising from my core. I wanted to reach forward and take a bite out of her face. But then I could feel her inject something into my thigh. She chuckles darkly and I feel myself beginning to slip away.

The last thing I think of is Itachi and pray he come to my rescue… again.

* * *

Itachi's POV

My nightmares have become different ever since I've had Sakura around. But this one is so strange. I can't tell if this is real or if my fears are just taking over my subconscious. All my attention is stolen away by this urgency. Sakura is always by my side but now I can't feel her anywhere. I'm running through a forest looking for her and her chakra signature has disappeared and the only way I know she is near is I can hear her screaming.

The sound seems to be coming from many different directions and I fear that the voice is nothing more than a ghost. I then come to the edge of a cliff. There is a deep chasm splitting the land. I then see Sakura on the other side. She's pinned to a tree and a snake is wrapped around her neck. She's suffocating and I can't run to her, the chasm is at least half a mile wide. She's so far away then I can feel my heart catch in my chest and I fall to the ground writhing in agony. My vision blurs and I can hear everything around me but it's so loud I can't make sense of anything. Then I black out.

I wake up and I gasp for air. I wipe a hand across my brow and wipe the sweat away. I then reach over for my partner just to know that she's there. My hands find nothing and I sit up and pull the blankets away. I begin to panic and see that the bathroom light is not turned on and I stand up immediately and wake Naruto.

"Naruto wake up!" I yell as I hurry to grab all of our things. Sakura's pack was still here but I can't even sense her in the building.

"It's 3 in the morning. Why do we got to get up so fucking early?" He whined as he fell out of his bed.

"Sakura's missing!" I shout in frustration.

"WHAT?" He shot up. "How can she be missing?"

"I don't know!" I growl throwing him his pack. "But she's not here in the building so I can only assume something happened to her."

We then leave and could feel the anger and panic starting to settle in. If anything became of my cherry blossom I… can't even imagine.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I wake up and I realize I'm in a very large room. It's so dark and lit only by firelight it's probably even bigger than I think it is. I'm shackled to a tall pillar and I look around furiously for my captor. That bitch was gonna get it. I then feel the chill and I realize I'm freezing. Then I look around once more and I freeze. The way this place is built, the color and the stone of the walls, how it's so cold. I now realize where I am. This is one of Orochimaru's hideouts. I shouldn't be as afraid because supposedly he's dead. Then a thought strikes me. Who the hell is running this circus?

Then the twin wooden doors at the end of the room swing open. And then the redhead slut walks in. She has that ignorant stupid smirk on her face.

"Alright who the hell is in charge of this stupid operation?" I yell demanding answers.

"None of your business." She smirks.

"Fine. Then who the hell are you?" I spat thoroughly pissed off.

"Uzumaki Karin. I'm sure Sasuke-kun said lots about me." She grinned smugly.

I laugh then smile sarcastically back at her. "No, I'm sorry. Can't say that he did."

I swear a vein popped in her forehead. "You bitch!" She stomped over and was balling up her fist.

"Karin! That's enough!"

I look over and see Kabuto through the doors. I chill runs through me and now I'm afraid. If there were anyone who might be as creepy as Orochimaru it would be Kabuto. Mostly because he has been his creepy little lap dog all these years.

Then a woman with black hair walked in behind him. She had it pulled up in to a bun and she wore a green long sleeve jacket. She was actually a quite attractive woman but she had such a cruel aura about her.

"Hello Haruno Sakura. I am Guren, leader of the Sound." She walked up to me and studied me from head to toe.

"What do you want with me?" I ask my voice choked. I mentally slap myself for sounding so weak.

She chuckled then turned her back to me. Then she turned at the door to give me my answer. "We just need to keep you here to give me assurance we will win this war. When it's done then we'll make use of you." She smirked then left the room.

I was left alone and I started to panic as I realized what is to become of my beloved village. And I won't even be able to protect it.

* * *

Naruto's POV

We were summoned to come back to Konoha immediately. We used a summoning jutsu and appeared right in Lady Tsunade's office. I then realized Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, and Ino were there.

"Grandma Tsunade, we have to send rescue for Sakura!" I turn to the blonde lady and she has her head bowed over her desk and her hands hiding her face.

"I don't know if that will be possible Naruto." She answered shortly.

"But we have to!" I was then cut off when Itachi spoke up.

"I can go alone and retrieve her. She is my partner and my responsibility." Itachi offered.

"I could do that but it would be highly unlikely you would succeed on your own." Lady Tsunade answered him.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" He yelled in frustration.

"Itachi I gathered team seven…"

"And Ino." The platinum blonde added.

"And Ino… to go after Sakura. You may join them. I'm just unsure if it's the right decision." Tsunade finished.

"Yes it's the right decision!" I shout pumped and ready to go.

"Suna is sending reinforcements to protect the village. The remaining elite teams are reforming and holding back what they can. It's almost obvious Sound took Sakura and they learned the potential of your bond. They took her to take away our advantage. So retrieve her and make it out in one piece and return here. Simple enough?" She scanned our faces for confirmation.

"Hai." We all answer in unison.

* * *

**This may be short and I'm sorry. But first of all my Microsoft word is being weird. Of course this is Microsoft for Mac so of course it's weird. But school has been a drag and I'm drowning in homework. I'll continue to work hard so you can have your story! Review and tell me what you like or didn't like and I can improve. I love you people!**


End file.
